Theseus
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: An Athenian soldier, called Theseus, has to find all of his courage when he goes on the run with Hephaistion
1. Chapter 1

Theseus studied the three Persian men before him, prisoners now, seated on the dry grass with their hands tied behind them. They had been captured in the first, and only, fight they had had since leaving Athens, before they even reached Alexander's army.

Digging the wooden shaft of his spear into the ground, he rested his head momentarily along it, closing his eyes, only to see himself in the recent skirmish, where the men had been captured. He had thought his life was over, that Dione, the childhood sweetheart he had recently married, would soon find herself a widow.

Opening his eyes, he ran his hand through his curly, light brown hair and then pulled at his beard, deciding it needed trimming, and watched the men he had been asked to guard with three others of his group. They sat still, no longer a threat, no longer talking amongst each other as they had been at first. His hand reached in to a leather pouch, attached to his belt, and he brought out a small terracotta head, resting it in his palm. His father had made it for him, a portrait of Dione. He had not inherited his father's skill, like his elder brother had. If he had been able to carve people's features in clay then he would not be on his way to fight, but working in his father's shop. His father had skilfully carved the perfect nose, the pert lips, the way her hair framed her face, all in minute detail. It had been a parting gift, and was now his only treasure.

Sighing, he reminded himself that a soldier's life was the only way for him to get rich, the only way he could afford land to buy a farm. He lifted the terracotta head to his lips, kissed it and placed it back in the pouch.One of the other guards, Phylacus, a boy his own age, of twenty years, laughed at him and shouted out that he was lovesick and that it was a wonder he survived the battle.

Theseus smiled at him, saying nothing. He had seen Phylacus during the fight, that's all it was - no battle, he had seen the fear on his face, and there had been only twenty or so Persians, and a hundred of them. Good odds for fighting, but the Persians knew what they were doing, whereas their captain, Aepytus, while ordering the attack, seemed at a loss for how to despatch his forces. Ten of them had been killed, eight of them boys who had horses, who had ridden off too eagerly. Two more killed as they ran over on foot, and six were injured. If they survived, they would have to continue the journey in the supply carts. That's all they were meant to be doing, as yet, bringing supplies to Alexander.

Absently, his hand reached in the leather pouch, and his thumb caressed Dione's face. She thought she might be with child, when he left. The knowledge of that had almost made him stay in Athens, but then if he was going to be a father…he had to fight, and somehow stay alive. He looked at the prisoners. They had managed to kill five Persians, twelve had ridden off, but these three had been set on, pulled from their horses and only then did numbers seem to matter. They would have been killed, but Aepytus had ordered them held, saying they should be questioned, that Alexander might find them useful to interrogate.

His stomach rumbled and he looked back to camp, wondering when he would be relieved of guard duty. He had been standing in the one spot for most of the day and now it was late afternoon. He shifted his feet and flexed his legs, then caught Phylacus doing the same, and they smiled at each other in mutual agreement that they should soon be replaced.

Leaning again, on the shaft of his spear, he set his mind to the question of why he was going to fight for Alexander, when Demosthenes had always spoken with such venom against him. He had seen Demosthenes, heard him speak, but had not been swayed by any rhetoric. He had gone to see Alexander, when he came to Athens, with the ashes of the dead from Chaeronea, but the crowd was too great and all he managed to see, from where he stood, was the back of his head, the golden hair. He and Dione had run to get a clearer view, climbing the steps to a large house, turning to see the soldiers who accompanied him, Alexander had already ridden on.

There was a man who talked to him of life in Persia, fighting for Darius with gold practically being thrown at you. He spoke of a ship leaving with mercenaries sworn to the Great King. He was tempted, but Dione convinced him to fight for Alexander, he suspected she had been overly impressed by the Macedonians who came to Athens. So, he offered his services to Aepytus and hoped he had made the right choice.

At this thought, Theseus laughed to himself. His services. He shook his head and smiled. He had not even been considered an outstanding hoplite, told he would be the weak link in any phalanx, never able to perfect any skills. The smile disappeared as he considered that instead of going home a rich man he was more then likely to be returned as ashes. Would they return ashes of the dead, like after Chaeronea? Theseus was pondering this as a small group of Macedonian cavalry rode in to the camp, like an echo of that day, which already seemed so long ago, back in Athens.

Distracted from his duty, he turned to look on them, the first proper soldiers he had seen since he had landed and they had headed for Issus. He looked down at the breastplate he wore, it had been his father's, his sword had been his grandfather's, his spear his great grandfather's, his chiton patched by his mother. Nothing so fine as the cavalry before him, he could almost hear the hoplite commander, back in Athens, complaining about his kit.

The Macedonians looked around, taking in everything. At their head,the finest of them all, a strikingly handsome man, with long brown hair and the bluest eyes, which gazed out from under the peak of the helmet he wore. His long legs were relaxed along the sides of his horse, his skin tanned, his body muscular. As the blue eyes turned to look in his direction, Theseus stood to attention and turned back towards the prisoners, but was quickly tempted to look back, to see the cavalry dismounting, to see Aepytus appear to greet them. There were only men holding horses to be seen then, so Theseus leaned on his shaft, once more, and turned his thoughts to home.

A short while after, Aepytus came over, with the cavalry leader. He had removed the helmet to reveal a handsome face, and he looked an impressive figure in his fine chiton, his linen corselet and with a dark blue chalmys around his shoulders, held by an expensive looking gold brooch. His physique matched with what was considered attractive, just the right musculature on the lean body. Aepytus' face was flushed, like it always was when he was angry over something. He chewed his lip, another sign.

"Your task was to bring supplies, not engage the enemy," the cavalry commander said, his voice soft but with a tone that would brook no argument.

Nodding towards the prisoners, Aepytus spoke. "It will be worthwhile when the men are interrogated. I'm sure they can provide useful information for Alexander."

"You might have failed to notice we are in Persia," the cavalry leader said, turning on the captain, as if he was talking to a fool. "The scouting party I lead could have taken ten times as many prisoners, if we needed any more information. Alexander knows enough, when it comes to battle he will be ready."

Theseus bit his lip, to stop a smile coming to his face. Aepytus had been nothing but a bully for the whole trip, and finally he was being spoken to with the same contempt he used on every man in his command.

The Macedonian officer shook his head. "I'll send my men on in the morning. The supplies are late, I shall ride back with you and try to make up some time by ensuring you don't decide to take on the Persian army single-handed." He walked off then, and over to his men, who grinned at him, knowing that the inept captain had been chastised.

Aepytus, pulled a face, calling over his second in command, Meriones, who was never far from him. While he waited for the man to reach him he spat on the ground, his hands on his hips, looking over at the prisoners, then he shook his head and spat again. "Do you know who he is?" Aepytus asked.

"If he comes with orders from Alexander…" Meriones began.

"From Alexander's bed," snapped Aepytus. "He is Hephaistion, Alexander's favourite, given privileges and commands he's not qualified to take on." He spat again. "Coming here, telling me that I should concentrate on moving supplies. I'm a soldier by Zeus and he thinks that I don't know my job. At least I earned my position on merit, not merit by my position." The last remark seemed to amuse Aepytus, easing some of the anger.

"Do you think he knows about the coming battle?" asked Meriones.

"He lies with the king, he'd hear things from him, sure enough. He'll go back to Alexander and make out I'm incompetent." Aepytus kicked at the dirt with his booted foot. "I don't care if Alexander himself bawls me out for what I have done. So, I lost men, I got three prisoners to interrogate, and he'll be angry with Hephaistion for having me let them go." He looked at Meriones. "Have them released."

Meriones looked at the prisoners. Men had died to take them, he knew it, the look on his face showed that he disliked Aepytus' decision. "They are apparently in abundance, not needed, Meriones. Release them," Aepytus ordered, before walking off.

Meriones hesitated, his hand faltering at his dagger, then he called for Phylacus and had him cut the ropes that held the men. Theseus almost spoke up, almost questioned the decision. They might not be of any worth, but they had them now and it seemed foolish to release them. He wasn't sure that the cavalry commander…Hephaistion, had intended for Aepytus to release them.

The Persians got to their feet, rubbing at their wrists. Meriones could not speak Persian, none of them could, not even Aepytus, he waved his arms, signalling for them to go. The released prisoners laughed nervously, they looked suspicious as if they might be killed as they ran away. Taking their chance, they stepped back a few paces, before running off in to the open countryside around them.

Meriones seemed to be studying the ground, for a long while he stood in thought. Then he looked up, right in to Theseus' eyes so that Theseus could see the man was torn between his duty to his captain and his belief that the man was not worth following. "Go. Get something to eat," Meriones said, but made no move to go with them.

Phylacus pulled Theseus along, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll wager the Macedonian won't like it when he finds out the prisoners have gone," he grinned. Theseus forced a smile, looking back over his left shoulder to catch a final glimpse of the Persians. They walked past the Macedonian cavalry, to see them lighting a fire, sitting round talking and sharing wine and food. The commander sat amongst them, laughing at some joke. He looked so relaxed, so competent, that Theseus sent a silent prayer, of thanks, to Zeus that he would be staying with them for the remainder of their journey.

Phylacus would have won the wager, had he decided to accept it. Hephaistion was not best pleased to find that the prisoners had been released and Aepytus had found himself publicly chastised for his ill decision.

Theseus had always been criticised by the hoplite commander back in Athens, so that his friends could hear, compounding his embarrassment. Aepytus was suffering the same fate now, and he wondered if Hephaistion meant for the prisoners to be brought along or killed. He did not like the idea of executing anyone, even men who might gladly have killed him first, and he wondered again if he was suited to army life.

They broke camp, and as they did so Hephaistion said farewell to his own men. He pointed out a range of hills, no doubt giving orders where they were to head, then stood and watched as the others rode away. Theseus wondered why they all had not remained, then turned his attentions to collecting his belongings and carrying them to the nearest wagon.

All of the injured men had survived the night, they rested in the wagon, looking sorry for themselves as Theseus stowed his gear. Aepytus was on his horse, Meriones too, calling to the thirty other riders in their group to follow them as they headed up to lead the wagons. That left forty-two of them, on foot, trailing behind.

Hephaistion galloped up to the front. Theseus did not see what occurred then, but soon four riders galloped off, two to the left, two to the right, then the rest of their cavalry fell back to flank them. Phylacus asked what was happening, and was told that they were Hephaistion's orders, that scouts had been sent out to look for trouble ahead, that they were to guard the hoplites. Theseus smiled, it was good to have Hephaistion with them. He hefted his spear over his shoulder and stepped out smartly, humming a love song and thinking of Dione.

At mid-day Aepytus called a halt, Theseus caught him looking over to Hephaistion, almost defying him to object. He did. Pointing out that where they had stopped they would be an easy target, and if they were attacked there were no safe places they could get to quickly.

Having run up to the leading wagon, the moment they had stopped, intending to get some wine and food, Theseus found he lost his appetite with the thought they might be in danger. He had been reaching in for some cheese, but withdrew his hand and looked to Aepytus, hoping they could keep going, to somewhere safe.

"I've paid for these men to come here," Aepytus said. "I, alone,have got them this far…without help, or advice. I think I know how to keep my men safe."

Phylacus nudged Theseus, climbing in to the wagon and fetching out a wineskin and some cheese for himself.

"You would have been safe enough on the crossing," Hephaistion replied. "Safe enough coming through land already conquered. But now you are coming to the edge of what is safe. There will be a battle soon, thousands of men have been called to it by Darius. You are late with these supplies - too many stops for rest, deciding to take up a fight for no reason…"

"We are at war," Aepytus blustered, "I saw the enemy and I attacked."

"I'm sure the men you lost, in a needless skirmish, would thank you for it, Aepytus," Hephaistion said. "Now, let's keep moving until we find a safer place to stop."

Aepytus was frantically chewing the inside of his mouth, his face red. He opened his mouth to say more, was actually going to dismount, when two of the scouts returned at the gallop.

"Persians! Over two hundred of them!" one cried out, as he got within earshot. "They are coming this way."

Hephaistion shook his head and looked at Aepytus. "You killed a couple of ants and disturbed the whole nest in the process," he said. He looked to the scouts, their horses blown. "Go to the back, have the injured mount up behind others, there is no other choice. Ride back to the last friendly village you came through. Keep out of sight, split up if necessary."

The rider nodded his understanding, then pushed his horse on towards the rear.

"We're under threat and you're sending men away," Aepytus protested, a look of scorn on his face.

Hephaistion looked over to his right, then turned his horse to glare on Aepytus. "We're outnumbered. Outclassed. What do you suggest, Aepytus? That we leave our injured to be slaughtered?" Hephaistion shook his head again, then galloped down the line to hurry things along.

Aepytus ordered that the wagons be moved right, towards some rocks. He acted as though they would fight. Theseus stayed with the first wagon, running to the back of it, as it turned, and pushing it, as if it would move faster that way. He looked to his right and saw the other wagons turning, then a shout went up and he looked left to see a mass of Persian cavalry, appearing on the horizon. He wanted to run, his legs went weak.

Hephaistion came back to the front, appearing like a god. "Abandon the wagons," he shouted. "Fall back. Every man for himself, head back, like the others, to the nearest village. Help them," Hephaistion called to the cavalry, pointing to some of the men who had begun to run. The cavalry followed his orders and these men found themselves lifted up, carried away from the danger.

Theseus reached for his spear, stepping back as he watched the Persian cavalry move forward at the trot. He looked back to see Hephaistion cutting the horses free, that had pulled the wagons, holding them until they could be taken and used to ride to safety. Others in the group were taking them, too many crowding for them. Theseus looked for Phylacus, seeing him in the first wagon, fetching what supplies he thought he could carry. In the distance the wave of Persians picked up speed.

Meriones galloped by them, calling for them to hurry, to reach safety. He stopped for no-one and soon made up ground as he disappeared from sight.

Theseus ran back to Phylacus, calling for him to hurry, pulling at his chiton, relieved as Phylacus jumped down to him. He was just looking to where they should run to when Aepytus' horse came in front of them. The man had his sword drawn, and drove his horse in to them.

"Form a line!" he ordered.

Theseus looked around, there were about twenty of them left. He looked for Hephaistion, to see him in the distance, reaching for someone who was running, lifting him up, taking him to safety.

"Form a line!" Aepytus yelled.

Phylacus shook his head. "Run, Theseus," he shouted.

Theseus did as his friend ordered. If there was one thing he was good at it was running. He dropped his spear, not daring to think of turning round and striking out with it. He heard Phylacus behind him, and turned to see Aepytus engulfed by the cavalry, heard the cries as the men he had travelled with and befriended were cut down. An arrow flew by him, then another. He ran towards the rocks, seeing an opening they could head for. He turned back in time to see Phylacus fall, he had lost ground in his efforts to carry wineskinsand a sack of food.

"Phylacus!"

Theseus found himself frozen to the spot. Another arrow came at him, it sliced across his upper left arm. He was a dead man. The target for a cavalryman, who was riding towards him, already drawing another arrow for his bow, aiming at him…

The cavalryman fell backwards as a javelin struck him in the chest.

"Come on!"

It was Hephaistion. Reining his horse in beside him, he held down his hand, reaching for him, pulling him up behind him, before urging his horse in to a gallop.

Theseus held on, not daring to look back, thinking at any moment he would feel an arrow in his back. He had never been so sure on horses, but was aware that a fall would mean certain death, if not from the fall itself, but from the Persians who followed in pursuit. They seemed alone in the world, his remaining comrades had scattered.

Hephaistion guided his horse left, across the plain and in to a forest, not slowing down. He glanced back, then found more speed from his horse, galloping down banks, leaping over fallen tree trunks. Theseus clung on, more afraid than he had ever been, wishing it would all stop.

The woods became so dense that they eventually had to slow down. The horse was blowing hard and Hephaistion patted its neck, spoke soothingly and looked back the way that they had come, lifting back his helmet, trying to listen.

"Do you hear anything?" he whispered to Theseus.

"Only the beating of my heart," Theseus replied, earning a smile from Hephaistion.

Hephaistion hesitated for a moment, before swinging his right leg over the horse's neck and dropping to the ground. He removed his helmet, letting it fall, then signalled for him to stay put, as he picked his way, through fallen branches and leaves, to see if they had been followed.

Theseus lost sight of him, and had a momentary panic that he might find himself alone. He reached for the reins, moving forward on the horse, feeling the bellow like movement of its lungs as they took in air. It turned its head, its ears pricked to listen too. Theseus looked for Hephaistion, hoping he would return soon. His arm hurt, he looked down to see blood running from the long open wound, he looked away and laughed at the thought of a soldier that could not stand the sight of blood.

Hephaistion soon came back. "I can't hear anything," he whispered, "I can't see anything either."

Theseus gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so quick to think yourself safe," Hephaistion laughed. "Though I imagine they were on their way to join Darius, and won't want to spend too long on a search for Greek mercenaries, especially not in such small numbers as Aepytus was bringing."

"I think they killed him," Theseus whispered back.

"That won't be a loss," replied Hephaistion. "Jump down, my mare needs to rest," he added.

Trying to copy Hephaistion's dismount, Theseus swung his right leg over the mare's neck and allowed himself to fall forward on to the ground, but he fell on to his knees, before struggling to get up quickly. He looked at the cavalry commander to see him hiding his laughter, by turning away. When he looked back Theseus felt the weight of his examination, as Hephaistion studied him, and he felt uncomfortable under it.

"What is your name?" Hephaistion asked.

"Theseus. I come from Athens, my father models portraits, but I have no skill at it..."

Hephaistion held up his hand, to stop him talking, then walked around him in a small circle. This was worse than the hoplite commander at Athens, he sensed that he had failed in something. He talked too much, he knew that, and he vowed to curb his tongue.

"Sit down," Hephaistion ordered him. Looking about he saw a fallen tree and stepped over to it, sitting on it. Looking to Hephaistion for guidance, he saw him ripping at the hem of his chiton, before coming over to him. He inspected the wound, saying it was not so deep, before binding it with the cloth, then he asked Theseus to stand.

"Take off your breastplate."

Theseus looked down at his breastplate, puzzled by the request.

"You look nothing like an officer, Theseus. If we are found then they are likely to kill us both, but there is a chance they will take, as captive, any officers they find."

"Would they have saved Aepytus?" Theseus asked.

Hephaistion laughed. "I'll wager they'll kill him soon enough after if they do. But let's hope the man is not so foolish or traitorous as to let his tongue go loose." He shook his head. "I told him that Alexander has gone from Issus, only the sick and wounded have been left behind. Darius is waiting for us, he has a battlefield in mind. He has nothing to interest them, nothing he can tell them."

Theseus swallowed, a sudden fear coming to mind. He did not know whether to share it or not, but then thought it best that he speak. "Aepytus said that you were…close to Alexander, he said your name and said that you would know things that others would not. He said it in front of the Persians he released. Could it be possible that they understood?"

Blue eyes stared at him. Theseus swallowed again, suddenly seeing what might have attracted Alexander to the man. "It's possible," Hephaistion whispered, in reply. "Let's hope they don't speak Greek. Now, take off your breastplate."

"The men you were with, why did you send them on without you?" Theseus asked, wanting to know the answer to the question that had been troubling him.

"Alexander wants to know Darius' position. He heard he might be on the move and needs the information by tomorrow morning. That's why I sent them on. Now, take off your breastplate."

Theseus looked down at his armour. "It was my father's. I can't leave it here, I intended for my son to have it…when I have a son, that is."

"There's a chance you won't get back to see any sons if you don't leave it," Hephaistion replied.

Sighing, Theseus unbuckled the thick leather straps that held the breastplate and dropped it to the ground, he put his hand to his sword, prepared to die rather than lose that.

"You can keep your sword," said Hephaistion, and smiled.

Theseus watched as Hephaistion pulled a dagger from his belt and then used it to cut the carefully sewn patches from his chiton.

"No officer would have a patched chiton," he explained. "Better they think that it has been torn. He lifted the dark blue chalmys off his shoulders and placed it over Theseus' head, positioning it so that the gold brooch was placed over his right shoulder, he removed the metal wrist cuffs that he wore and handed them over for Theseus to put on, then stood back to take in the overall effect. "That should do," he murmured.

Theseus looked down, the chalmys made all the difference. He lifted his hand to touch the brooch, then to caress the softness of the wool. "The fabric is expensive, the brooch too," he said.

Hephaistion laughed. "They ought to be, they both belong to Alexander."

"Does he know you have them?" Theseus asked, for a moment forgetting who he was talking to."

"He knows," replied Hephaistion, going to his horse. "And I'll be in trouble if I don't get them back to him." He picked up the reins and leaped up on to the mare's back. "I have to go to Alexander, it might be dangerous, Theseus. Are you up to the challenge?"

Theseus looked north, considering how well he would do, travelling on his own, then turned back to Hephaistion, feeling the security of having a man so capable as his guide. Alexander's man at that. He grinned and reached up for the offered hand, climbing up on to the mare's back, to be seated behind Hephaistion.

Warily, they made their way through the woods, at one point hearing voices to their left. Hephaistion had halted his horse amongst some trees which grew densely, waiting silently for them to pass, the voices grew louder, then quieter and finally all was still.

They pushed on then, eventually coming to an open area, within the woods,where a narrow stream flowed and where there was grazing for the mare. It was beginning to get dark. They dismounted and Hephaistion saw to the horse as Theseus went to take a drink of the cool water. He shivered when he stood up, the air was growing cold as the sun fell. Looking about he began to gather some wood.

"We can't afford to light a fire," Hephaistion said.

"But it gets so cold," Theseus replied, realising he sounded petulant. "I understand," he said, quickly, dropping the wood, he had gathered, at his feet.

Hephaistion looked around, then walked over to the largest tree,seating himself amongst the large roots, resting his back against the wide trunk. "Come here," he said.

Theseus went over to him, to find his hand taken, and he was pulled down to sit beside Hephaistion, then he felt surprise as an arm wrapped around him. He wondered exactly how promiscuous Macedonians were, thinking he best not sleep in case he was seduced, that it might be best to talk of Dione, of his recent marriage.

"Body heat, is all we have to keep us warm," Hephaistion explained. "Though the chalmys will warm you, there is not enough fabric to share."

Wondering if Hephaistion would be satisfied with just sitting close, or would want to make more heat some other way, Theseus coughed, then reached in to the leather pouch and pulled out the portrait of Dione. "This is my wife, Dione," he said. "We were childhood sweethearts, who married recently. I love her very much, I always have. There was never anybody else for me."

"Then why are you away from her?" Hephaistion asked, taking the terracotta head and examining it. "She's beautiful. You say your father made this?"

"I haven't got the skill, though I think this is the best he ever made. I thought I would sign as a mercenary and come to Persia to get rich, then I could buy some land and farm on it…"

"And have sons." Hephaistion rested his head against the tree.

"She might already be with child. She thought as much when I left. I told her Diomedes, if it's a boy and Aethra, for a girl."

Hephaistion handed back the head. "Helen's handmaiden, Aethra. She's mentioned in the Illiad, Diomedes too, many times, son of Tydeus and a noted fighter."

"You know it so well?" Theseus asked. He'd only had the most limited education, and found himself envying those able to study more.

"I had Aristotle as a tutor," Hephaistion replied, then added, "and Alexander. I think he knows The Illiad better than anyone, and Xenophon, come to that."

"What is he like?" Theseus asked, feeling the warmth of the chalmys around him. It gave off a good scent when warm. "I heard Demosthenes talk of him and he made him sound like a tyrant."

"And yet you came to fight for him."

"It was Dione's idea. She had seen him when he came to Athens, I had lifted her up, she saw his face, I only saw the back of his head. She said he did not look like any tyrant, and as she had seen him, and not Darius, then it was best I fight for Macedon and the rest of Greece."

"And do you always do what Dione says?"

Theseus shook his head. "No, but a lot of what she says makes sense." He turned to look at Hephaistion, his eyes were closed, almost like he was sleeping, though he sensed he was fully alert to every sound around them. He was handsome, like a perfect sculpture of a god, but he also had intelligence and a sense of humour, a charm about him that made him appealing, so he might have been ugly and still have won approval.

The blue eyes suddenly came open, to gaze on him. "You went silent," Hephaistion whispered.

Theseus laughed. I talk too much, I know. I should be all laconic, like a Spartan, I should like to be, except I cannot hold my tongue."

"And you cannot keep your spear."

Feeling himself flush, Theseus looked away.

"It was too old and heavy to do much harm," Hephaistion said. "Who did that belong to? Your great grandfather?"

Theseus looked back, thinking that Hephaistion might have the powers of a seer. Then he saw that it was just a lucky guess, saw that Hephaistion was smiling at him, and he laughed. He had not felt so close to Phylacus, or to any of the others who had come from Athens, and he thought Alexander a lucky man to have someone like Hephaistion at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent a cold and restless night, but at dawn Hephaistion said that they should make a move, but it wasn't in the way that Theseus expected.

Hephaistion went to the stream, took a drink and then wet his face,before lifting his dagger and shaving his face. Then he turned and handed to dagger to him. "Shave your beard," he said. "It might suit an Athenian, but the Persians think that every companion of Alexander's goes beardless."

"I am no companion…"

"You are if we are stopped and you are asked. Say that you are Nicanor, son of Parmenion and they will think that they can ransom you."

"A son of Parmenion?" Theseus laughed, but took the dagger and stepped forward to shave his beard. His thoughts went to Dione, and her comments when his beard first started growing. He thought she preferred his face clean-shaven but after a while she had stopped mentioning it. The blade was sharp and the job was soon done, he stood up to see Hephaistion holding his horse, smiling at the new appearance.

"It suits you better," Hephaistion commented, putting on his helmet, before leaping on his horse and reaching his hand out again, to lift him up.

"How long until we reach Alexander?" Theseus asked, hoping it would be by nightfall at the latest.

"Some time tomorrow," came the reply.

Theseus bit back his disappointment, he felt safer with Hephaistion than he would have on his own, but being with the army would make him feel even safer.

As if sensing this, Hephaistion looked back at him. "I asked for reinforcements to be sent to bring in the supplies. When the scouting party returns to Alexander, he'll have men sent out to meet us. Hopefully, we'll run in to them and not the Persians."

They rode along, through the woods, picking their way through in places where the trees were dense. They found a track and followed it as it headed in the right direction. This made the going somewhat easier and they made some distance, before the track dwindled away to nothing.

Hephaistion guided the mare up a steep bank, then suddenly halted. An open space was before them and ten men sat on horseback, talking amongst themselves. The Persians they had been hoping to avoid. As they watched eight more men rode out of the woods, calling to the others.

"It seems that at least one of the prisoners spoke Greek," Hephaistion said. "They aren't riding to join Darius, they are hunting for us."

Theseus looked over to see if he recognised any of the men, he had watched them long enough. He recognised one man, dressed in black,and pointed him out to Hephaistion. "There is one of them," he said, as he spoke he saw another. "And him."

Hephaistion backed the mare down the bank, turning her. He turned back to look at Theseus, his face thoughtful. "I'll head back the way we came," he said, finally. "If I leave you there, to head north, you have a good chance of making it through. I'll come back here and hope to lose them."

"No, I'm going with you." Theseus was surprised to hear himself say it, but Hephaistion had saved his life and there was no way he could take the easy way out of this situation and abandon him.

"You'll slow me down, Theseus. My mare is fast, but she will be held back by carrying two."

Theseus had not thought of it, and the realisation that they had to part company distressed him. He swallowed his emotion back. "If Ifind the others…back at the village, we will come and find the army…and find you," he vowed.

Hephaistion smiled and nodded, then pushed his mare forward in to a slow canter. Feeling like a burden, Theseus hoped Hephaistion would not go too far before leaving him, he feared for him, he was the one they were hunting for and he was outnumbered, the Persians might be anywhere.

"Here, leave me here," he urged, jumping down before Hephaistion had brought the mare to a halt, but this time managing to stay on his feet. He reached up to clasp Hephaistion's right hand in farewell. "Don't go back that way," he pleaded. "Not if they are hunting for you, Hephaistion. Come back north with me and wait until it is safe."

Hephaistion shook his head. "This is the battle Alexander and I have talked about since we were boys. I have to be there, Theseus, or die trying."

Theseus stepped back, to see Hephaistion's head come up, his eyes scanning the woods. He turned to see what had alarmed him, only to see a line of cavalry coming towards them, cries already going up that they were found. Hephaistion held out his hand, and Theseus took it, leaping, once more, up on to the mare.

"Hang on!" Hephaistion warned, as the mare broke in to a gallop from a standing start.

Branches whipped at them as Hephaistion attempted to put distance between them and the Persians, by heading through the trees, going off track. He galloped up a bank, to find a wide gap between it and the ground beyond. Giving a yell, Hephaistion urged the mare on and she did a stag leap over the deep ditch, galloping on.

Gripping Hephaistion's chiton with one hand and reaching round his waist with the other, Theseus looked back. The Persians had stopped, hesitating to follow. He gave a cry of joy, of relief, as Hephaistion pulled the mare right. Theseus looked left to see more riders coming after them. The mare halted, bouncing on the spot. Theseus looked right to see more cavalry closing in. The mare span and he caught site of more men behind them. A trap was being sprung, even he could see that.

With a cry, Hephaistion pushed the mare on again, making for the woods once more, galloping straight ahead as on their left and right the Persians moved in. It seemed a lifetime to the woods, the mare was tiring, they did not seem to be moving fast enough to get through the closing gap. Somehow, Hephaistion got more speed, breaking through and in to the woods, but the trees were dense and slowed them, branches almost unseating them.

Guiding the mare down a slope, Hephaistion headed for a stream, and the mare leapt down in to it, the way now clear for them to pick up the pace again. Theseus could not see the enemy cavalry, but he could hear them, even above the crash of water as the mare galloped on, blowing hard now, and he remembered what Hephaistion had said about slowing him down,and felt guilty for it. The mare was fast enough to have outrun the enemy easily enough, if he had not been an extra load upon her back.

The stream widened out, but as it did the trees grew sparser, when they needed the cover. The enemy cavalry appeared, riding parallel to them. There was nowhere for them to go but forward as the bank on the left was too steep and rocky.

Theseus looked behind to see two riders in the stream behind them, gaining on them as the mare tired, and slowed, coming to a halt. Looking forward he saw the reason why, they were surrounded. Hephaistion drew his sword, but archers pulled arrows back on their bows, and so he threw it down. Theseus wondered if he had done it as surrender was the only option, or if he would have fought to the death had he been alone.

Five riders dismounted and stepped in to the water to pull them from the mare. Cries of victory went up as they took Hephaistion, though he struggled against them. Theseus was surprised to find that he felt no fear for himself, only for Hephaistion, even as they disarmed him.

He was held by two men, whereas the three who held Hephaistion were quickly joined by two more, who dragged him forward, not caring when he stumbled forward into the stream. More horsemen arrived, no doubt alerted by the cries. Theseus pulled himself away from watching Hephaistion's plight, to look at them and stood aghast as he saw Aepytus riding with them, the man in black,who had been their prisoner, by his side. They pulled Hephaistion towards the Athenian captain.

"Hipperfestion?" they asked, pulling Hephaistion's helmet from his head, discarding it, then grasping his hair to hold his face towards Aepytus.

Aepytus smiled. "Yes, you have Hephaistion," he nodded, to be met with more cries of victory.

"Traitor!" Theseus yelled, pulling against the men who held him, his anger giving him a courage that he never knew he had.

All too late he saw Aepytus turn to gaze on him, saw the recognition and expected to be named a moment after, but Aepytus bit his lip and said nothing. He might have been thankful for it except the mercy came from a man who should have been ashamed to call himself Greek.

The man, wearing black, pulled his horse around and rode over to where Hephaistion was held, leaning forward and speaking to him. Hephaistion did not answer, he only seemed to study the man before him, then looked to the man who had caused his capture.

"How long do you expect to live once you have served your purpose, Aepytus? They will soon see that you are inept," he looked to the man before him. "If they have not realised it already."

"How long you expect live, Hipperfestion?" the Persian asked, in poor Greek.

Hephaistion replied, in Persian, surprising Theseus with the way the words flowed from him, as if he were Persian himself.

Whatever he said caused the Persian's face to go red with anger, and he hit out,striking Hephaistion across the face, before reining his horse back. Then he looked to Theseus. "Who is he?" the Persian asked Aepytus.

"Nicanor, son of Parmenion," Theseus shouted up before Aepytus could answer, he looked to his former captain, praying he would not betray him now, then glanced over to Hephaistion to see a look of approval.

The Persian translated to his men and another victory cry went up. "I think the Great King be pleased with me. Say I do good," the man said, grinning to reveal two broken teeth. "We know then how Alexander fight."

Two more men came over to Theseus, pulling his arms in front of him and tying them with rope. Theseus heard the rattle of chains and looked to see men going to Hephaistion. They meant to chain him, and the thought of Hephaistion having to suffer that indignity made Theseus fight forward, only to be pulled back as the men laughed at him. They fastened a metal collar around Hephaistion's neck, locking it in place. A thick metal ring hung from it at the front, through which a thick chain had been threaded. On both ends of this chain were metal cuffs, which they locked in place on Hephaistion's wrists, then they brought a piece of chain around his waist, over the other, securingthat at his back so that he was limited as to how far he could move his hands.

They brought up the mare, from the stream and lifted Hephaistion up, on to her back, pulling the reins over her head, to lead him. Another horse was brought up and Theseus was lifted on to that, its reins were held by a Persian, who kept looking back on him, sneering at him and saying things in a voice that held dark threats.

Aepytus brought himself alongside Theseus, looking at him. "They are taking Hephaistion to Darius, it would help if you also confirmed who he was…Nicanor, son of Parmenion."

Theseus looked about, fearing that any conversation might be overheard.

"It's alright," Aepytus assured him. "Only the head man speaks any Greek, and it was the head man that we captured, so don't try to tell me that Alexander would not have wanted to interrogate him." He laughed. "How things change. Now it is Hephaistion who will be interrogated, and soon enough because Darius is on the move."

"But…Darius was waiting…"

Aepytus laughed. "I told them where they could locate Alexander, it seems that Darius has grown impatient with waiting."

Theseus would have struck out at the man, if he could have reached him, hands bound or not. He looked for Hephaistion, wanting to call out, almost as if Hephaistion, chained as he was, could do something to stop what Aepytus had started. "The sick and wounded are all that remain, you know that Aepytus. They will be slaughtered and all because you seek to protect your miserable life."

Aepytus chewed the inside of his mouth. "Take care…or I might remember that your name is Theseus," he warned.

"Hephaistion says that you will not live for long. I hope you do, Aepytus - long enough for Alexander to punish you for what you have done."

"Alexander will be dead," Aepytus sneered. "Darius has thousands of men, the Macedonian boy is greatly outnumbered, and he should see that his days are numbered."

Theseus lifted his leg and kicked out at Aepytus, knocking him from his horse, almost falling from his own in the process. It caused such a commotion that the man in black rode back, stopping Aepytus, now back on his feet, from pulling Theseus from his horse.

The man hit out with a whip, forcing Aepytus back. "He valuable," the Persian said.

"He's no such thing!" yelled Aepytus. "He's called Theseus, a mere hoplite, and an incompetent one at that."

The Persian looked at Theseus, as if he might believe Aepytus. Theseus thought that he was a dead man, and looked to the large dagger hanging from the Persian's belt and at his sword, wondering which weapon would be selected for his execution. He tried to speak, to open his mouth to argue, but it had gone dry with fear. Past the pounding of his heart he heard words spoken, Hephaistion's voice, speaking in Persian, and whatever he was saying seemed to be calming the lead man.

"He say that you are try to harm Nicanor because he once use you badly in phalanx, that you bear grudge on him, would see dead."

"Nonsense," Aepytus retorted, spitting on the ground. "I was bringing men from Athens and I would know my own man."

"Quiet," the Persian commanded, his eyes gazing over Theseus. He reached over and examined the gold brooch with the index finger of his right hand, then ran his fingers over the chlamys that Theseus wore. "Parmanin's son," he smiled and nodded.

Aepytus continued chewing the inside of his mouth, but said nothing,his face was flushed with anger. They moved on. The pace picked up and more riders joined them, having been called for as they rode along. The woods were thick with Persian cavalry, seeking their valued prize.

Eventually, they came to a large open plain, with a mountain range before them, the horses were pushed to a gallop as they crossed the level ground. Theseus struggled to keep his seat on the horse they had given him. He reached forward and clutched it's mane, sending a prayer to Zeus that he would not fall. He guessed that Nicanor would have been born to ride horses, and that if he fell they might start believing Aepytus. They brought him close to Hephaistion, but not close enough to talk, if he could have found the words, as he was too busy hanging on. He still felt angry for what Aepytus had done, and hated the thought that the man might benefit from talking too loudly, making poor decisions and only caring to save his own skin.

Fresh horses were brought up, he was pulled down and pushed on to a grey, there was much talk amongst the Persians, and Darius' name was mentioned. They appeared like excited children, in a hurry to see a hero who was coming in their midst. No water was offered, although the sun was still strong, and Theseus' throat was dry. His wrists were chafed where the rope cut in to them, but he guessed it was nothing compared to the heavy chains that Hephaistion had been made to wear. He wondered what sort of man Alexander was. If it might break him, if Hephaistion was killed, or if he would grow stronger still and seek revenge on the whole of Persia for the crime.

Alexander was supposed to be sending men back for them, there had been no sign, but he realised he was lost, and had no idea how far they had come. The grey was wider, and easier for him to stay seated on. They galloped on, as if they might never stop, until eventually the mountains drew closer and then they were amongst them. The pace slowed, as they picked their way along a narrow trail, before coming out on to an open space. It was growing dark. The leader seemed as if he wanted to go on, but his men argued the point, enough to start making a camp, lighting fires and producing meat to cook.

Theseus was pulled from the grey, and dragged over to a dead tree, which in it's day had stood tall among the rest. He was tied to it, by a rope around his waist and chest, but allowed to sit and he was grateful for that, although he felt sore enough from the journey. He was more grateful when a skin of water was brought to him and he was allowed to drink. The guards stepped back, going behind him to check the ropes that held him. They stepped away from the camp, talking amongst themselves, laughing and relaxed. His right hand fell on to his leather pouch, and he tried to reach inside it, for the comfort of seeing Dione's face. One of the guards, coming back towards the camp, saw him, and caught his hand, reaching in to the pouch himself and pulling out the terracotta head.

"No." Theseus protested at the theft, as the man examined the object in his hand, calling over his companion to see it. He ran a thumb across Dione's face, kissed it with wet lips, then laughed and dropped it on the ground, picking up a rock and crushing it. Theseus pulled against the ropes, but was held too tightly. "No," he repeated, but his voice was low as he looked at the shards of clay. The man stood up and kicked the broken terracotta, mixing it with the dirt. Theseus said nothing, but he felt as if he had lost Dione, that he would never see her again. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down and prayed to Zeus for help, for him and for Hephaistion. The Persians were confident, seeming to celebrate as if the battle was already won.

They had held on to Hephaistion, changing the guards on him as they set up the camp, then holding him, standing him between the leader and Aepytus. Flasks were passed around amongst themselves, then food, and they chattered, sang and laughed. Hephaistion was given no food or drink, simply made to stand, which he did as if no part of it all. Then one of the men pulled him forward, by grabbing at the chain where it threaded through the collar. He held up a flask and had Hephaistion drink. Wine was in it, he held the flask too high so it flowed too fast for Hephaistion to swallow, and ran down his chiton.

It became a game, to make Hephaistion drink the wine. He shook his head, and fought away from them, but this only encouraged them to try harder. More of them came up to hold him still, to pull his hair and hold his head back. Only when Hephaistion choked did they leave him be, at the orders of their chief.

The man, who had started it all, made some comment and ran his hand along Hephaistion's thigh, Hephaistion kicked out and head butted the man, knocking him down. Chaos erupted at the affront, and Theseus could not see for a moment as men crowded in, though he could hear the leader shouting above them all. The men stepped back, Hephaistion was on the ground, just lifting himself up on to one elbow. The chief looked about and found a strong stick, destined to be thrown on the fire.

With an order Hephaistion was lifted to his feet, then dragged to another tree, close to where Theseus was bound. They held him against it, cutting away the linen corselet before the chief whipped Hephaistion for his defiance. Ten strokes that came down hard. When he was done, Hephaistion spoke, mentioning the name of Philip and then Alexander. The chief's face grew red with anger and although he was already breathless, he struck out two more times,before discarding the stick and striding away, yelling orders as he went.

Two men pulled Hephaistion round, putting his back against the tree,while another ran off. They held him, pushing him back and laughing, until the other man returned with shackles. Hephaistion fought them then, not wanting the shackles fitted. They struck out at him, hitting him to the ground, then knelt on him while they fitted the metal cuffs around his ankles, without bothering to remove his boots. This made them tight and undoubtedly uncomfortable. Lifting him back up, they pushed him against the tree and secured him, standing up against it, with rope around his waist and chest, pulling it tight. With final, insulting words, they rechecked their work before walking away.

Hephaistion was breathing hard. He tried to push himself up, to be standing straighter, and winced in pain as he did so. Then with a sigh he turned his head and looked to Theseus. "And how are you, Nicanor?" he asked and smiled.

Theseus could see a bruise on Hephaistion's forehead, and a bruise on his cheek, his lip had been cut. He wondered at Hephaistion's ability to be calm under the circumstances. "They broke my portrait of Dione," he replied, realising too late that that was the least of Hephaistion's worries. He thought of what might be relevant. "Aepytus has told them…he has directed them to where the sick and wounded lie, telling them that they will find Alexander there."

Hephaistion looked up to the sky, where the first stars were appearing. "It was a dark day when Aepytus left Athens," he said. "Darius is on his way here, they're in a hurry to meet him. Because there will be a slaughter tomorrow, of men who have no chance to survive."

Theseus thought for a moment. "Surely, Darius is not such a king as to allow the slaughter. It's battle with Alexander that he wants."

"Alexander won't know that Darius is at his rear either. He's moved from where we expected him to be…and Darius will slaughter the men we have left behind, he will listen to his advisors and he'll know he will be in no danger."

Feeling sorry for Hephaistion's plight, Theseus watched him struggle to stand up again. They had pulled him back and tied him so he could hardly get his feet under him, he could not sleep like that, and in the morning they would take him to the Great King…take both of them,and they might both be executed. Swallowing hard, Theseus thought of his family, and of Dione, and wondered if they would ever learn his fate. Deciding they would not, nobody would know him, amongst the many who would die tomorrow. "Alexander was to send men back," he said, clinging to the hope of that. "I know there are many here, now, but if they saw us…saw you, and saw what was happening, then would they go back to Alexander and tell him, would he come here with his army? He'd come to rescue you."

Hephaistion laughed, and Theseus wondered if he was drunk on the wine. "We went nowhere near where they would see us, though they might have found the wagons, if our hosts have not moved them." He looked over at Theseus. "If you see Alexander, if I do not, then tell him that I was thinking of him."

"What did you say to their leader, to the man in black, who was our prisoner?" Theseus asked. "He whipped you further for it, I was curious to know."

Hephaistion looked over to him and smiled. "I told him that Philip hit harder and that Alexander would hit him harder still."

Theseus wanted to ask how close he was to Alexander, if he reallyshared the king's bed, and what he gained from it, what had made him lie there, but he bit his lip. He leaned his head back, and looked up at the stars, seeing the constellations that he recognised from Athens, looking upon them like old friends, wondering if Dione looked upon them too. His thoughts were disturbed by Aepytus coming over to them, obviously having waited for his chance. It was almost too dark to see the man's face, but you could hear his sneering laughter, a false laugh, as he approached.

Theseus thought that Hephaistion must still seem dangerous to the man, despite the chains, despite the ropes that bound him to the tree. Like a lion, that might still strike out and harm, despite its captivity.

"How the mighty are fallen," Aepytus said, keeping his distance. "And you, Theseus, perhaps I can still save you, if you will confirm to Darius that we have Hephaistion."

"Go rot in Hades, Aepytus," Theseus replied, hardly knowing himself, for the tone he used.

"I think that you will rot there first, Theseus," Aepytus spat. "Do you hope to be ransomed, as the son of Parmenion? Is that what he told you? Then you are more stupid than I thought, Theseus. They have no intention of ransoming you. There is enough gold in Persia, they do not want any more. You'll die tomorrow, unless you decide to side with me."

"They hold you in no regard, Aepytus," said Hephaistion. "They have talked of killing you. I heard them."

Aepytus blustered, stepping forward, so he was seen more clearly. "They sent a messenger ahead," he said. "When I told them where to find Alexander. Imagine, the Great King moving, because I gave him information."

"Imagine, Alexander crucifying you for your treachery," Hephaistion replied.

"He's a dead man," Aepytus cried, chewing his lip, realising that the lion was winning the attack. He retreated, stepping back in to the dark.

"You're the dead man, Aepytus. You don't know Alexander, if you did then you would see what he is capable of," Hephaistion said calmly. Aepytus stepped back, then turned and walked away.

Theseus sat quietly, looking down in to his lap. He had been given hope, to have it taken away. "You knew about the ransom," he said, softly, turning his head to look towards Hephaistion.

"I knew," Hephaistion said. "But every man needs hope."


	3. Chapter 3

After another restless night, their captors began to break camp, before the dawn.

Theseus found himself cut free and made to stand, but still they kept Hephaistion bound, knowing the value of this prisoner.

Three men, the same men as the night before, were guarding them, but one went to fetch the horses on a shouted order from the chief.

"Nicanor."

He turned to look on Hephaistion, thinking he might say something, some final farewell in case they never got the chance to speak again. Hephaistion signalled for him to come over. He took a step backwards, looked to the guards and saw they had not noticed it. So he took another, and another, making his way back to Hephaistion.

"Reach in to my right boot and you will find a small dagger there," whispered Hephaistion. Theseus' eyes must have widened at the comment, as Hephaistion laughed softly. "Every Macedonian carries two daggers," he said and smiled, then looked to the guard. "Take it now, while they are not looking."

Theseus nodded, and bent down, reaching out, not daring to look back. His hand began to shake as his fingers reached the top of the boot. He felt the metal handle, and held his breath, expecting to be found out, at any moment, as he pulled the dagger free. He turned it to hide it.

"Cut through your ropes," Hephaistion said. When they bring the horses over, run for Briseis…my mare. She is faster than the rest and will get you free."

"But what about you?" Theseus asked, not sure he was up to what Hephaistion was asking.

Hephaistion pulled his feet towards him and nodded at the shackles. "If I were not wearing these I would take the chance with you, Theseus. Believe me. Head east and you'll find Alexander, remember what I said."

"That you were thinking of him," Theseus nodded, then looked in to Hephaistion's eyes. "I know that you will die before you say anything," he said, sure of his words. Hephaistion just gazed on him, as if saying a silent farewell, before nodding towards the camp and Theseus turned to see the horses being led over.

Looking down at the dagger he turned it to cut his ropes, then looked back to the mare. It seemed impossible. He could never get things right, he was doomed to failure. He looked back at Hephaistion and knew he had to try, simply because he had been given the chance. The ropes broke free, and with a nod he turned, acting as nonchalantly as he could, holding his hands together as he stepped forward and to the right, so that he would have his best chance to leap up on the mare. His heart pounded in his chest, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. When his chance came he felt himself fixed to the spot with fear. He looked back at Hephaistion, then took a breath and made himself move, the moment that he did he found his speed, knowing he was committed to the attempt. Catching the guards out gave him an advantage and he reached the mare, pulling himself up, expecting to be dragged back down at any moment. He took the reins and gave a cry, the mare responded, and he felt as if he were floating through the heavens, such was the speed she went.

He did not think where he was going, his only thought was of getting away, putting as much distance between himself and the enemy as he could. The sun was just rising, he had no idea which direction was east, not for the moment, his mind was spinning with the thought of what might happen if he was recaptured, of the image of Hephaistion in chains, Aepytus' treachery and the fact he was so far from home.

Reining the mare in, as he reached the top of a hill, he looked back. He was able to see for a fair distance, across an open plain,and nobody was there. He took a deep breath and blew it out in relief. There was still danger, he was alone now, but he had a chance. A chance that Hephaistion had given him.

Looking to the sun, he found east, and felt relief that Alexander and his army could be found there. If he galloped on, he was sure to find them, or run in to Alexander's scouts, once he had covered some more ground, that was just as likely to happen as running in to the enemy.

Theseus let the mare walk on, looking back over his shoulder and still seeing nothing. He hesitated about heading east, feeling it a betrayal to leave Hephaistion behind, though if truth were told he had no way of finding his way back to the camp, to see if he could help. He shook his head. He could be of no help. Had his hoplite commander not always told him, that the best way he could help in battle, would be to die as soon as possible? He looked at the small dagger, that he held in his hand. He could not help. Realising that he was an easy target, out in the open, he guided the mare down from the hill, on to a small track that skirted it, hidden by trees that grew denser the more he rode on. It suited him, as he remembered the cover that the woods gave them before, how Hephaistion had chosen their protection.

Reining the mare in, he came to a halt, feeling the thoughts that been troubling him dissipate. He was heading east, but perhaps he should have ridden north, and he wondered why he had not thought to head for safety, then he realised it was because he wanted to fetch help for Hephaistion. He would try to fetch help but he knew that it would come too late.

"If anyone is to save him, it is me," Theseus said, watching the mare's ears flicker and turn, as she listened to him. He closed his eyes, seeing Dione, wanting desperately to be with her, safe in her arms, but he knew she would expect him to do something. If it was with the fates, that he die trying, then he could not deny his destiny. Opening his eyes, he realised that he had no idea where to head. That it was all well enough deciding to commit yourself to a brave act, it was another thing in executing it. He had always been a follower, he was no born leader, and this was new to him, having to make a choice where someone's life was at stake.

Trying to think logically, he calculated that he had no chance of rescuing Hephaistion from the men they had been with, not while they rode along. He had the idea, that he should find Darius' camp and hide until they arrived, then when they dismounted, he would gallop in to the camp, reach out for Hephaistion and carry him to safety. It was a truly noble image that formed in his head, but he fully expected to get cut down in the process of carrying out his plan.

It was the best idea he had, the only idea, and so he decided on it. Looking to the sun, to try to gauge which way to go, he found another track, that headed west and took that. His hands were sweating, and his heart beat faster than usual, the mare sensed his fear and became skittish underneath him. He took a deep breath and pushed her forward in to a canter, calming himself with the thought that at least his riding had improved over the last couple of days.

Thinking that at any moment the enemy cavalry would appear, he kept glancing around, but saw nothing. Keeping in the shelter of the trees, he tried to cover as much ground as he could, all the time he saw the rescue in his head, there was no other plan, no other way. Sometimes he galloped off to safety, other times he was cut down.

The land sloped downwards, and before he knew it, he was looking over another small plain, on which a city of tents had been erected. Darius' camp stretched out before him, vaster than he had ever imagined it to be, it was a place that spoke of wealth and power, from the banners, flapping in the breeze, to the gold finials that decorated the larger tents, and glittered in the sun.

It would be suicide to gallop in to a place like that. Hephaistion needed an army to save him, not one man on a borrowed horse.

Not wanting to totally abandon his plan, he dismounted and walked the mare back to a small clearing, securing her reins to a tree. Hel ooked about to get his bearings, so that he could find her again, then walked towards the camp, hiding himself amongst the trees, where they skirted a small brook. Hearing voices, he hesitated, then chanced a look, to see two Persians filling ewers with water and loading them on to a cart. They were laughing amongst themselves, talking rapidly.

One of them pushed the other, in a play fight, but his comrade fell forward in to the water, and began to make a fuss over the fact his clothes were muddied. The one, who had done the pushing, lifted the ewer he had filled and placed it on the cart, then spoke to the other, signalling for him to come, but he would not go. With a final comment, the cart left and the remaining man busied himself with stripping off the leggings that he wore and washing them. With this task done, he laid them out upon a rock, to dry, and sat back, his knees drawn up and his arms embracing them.

Theseus licked his lips, as they had gone dry. Another plan had come to him, one that involved entering the camp in disguise, in the clothes of the man before him. He had a swathe of fabric, that he wore about his head, which would conceal his face. The only problem was the man was still wearing the clothes he wanted.

Theseus looked down at his chiton. Darius had Greek mercenaries, it would be no surprise to anyone to have a Greek around the camp. A cry went up, a fear-filled scream, from the outskirts of the camp. The Persian moved, bobbing his head up above the rocks to look back in the direction the sound had come from. He reached for his leggings, but obviously judged them too wet to put back on, so he ducked out of sight again and sat back on his haunches.

The cries did not stop, but got louder, and a crowd of Persians emerged from the camp, dragging a man with them. Theseus could hardly see who they had, and his heart came to his throat as he thought it might be Hephaistion. They did have a fellow Greek with them, and as he realised this, they stepped back, to reveal Aepytus being forced on to his knees, his head pushed downwards.

Clutching at the tree before him, Theseus looked on, with horror, as Aepytus' head was severed from his body. He put his right hand over his mouth, fighting the sudden nausea, looking up to see the sunlight shining through the emerald green leaves which moved gently in the breeze, then back to where Aepytus' body lay abandoned. Telling himself that the man deserved his punishment, he also realised that he had possibly witnessed the way that he would die. He looked back to where the mare was waiting, finding north, thinking of going home to Dione…and living with the knowledge that he had done nothing. He looked down at his chiton, deciding now was not the time to be a Greek. Then taking a deep breath, he stood up and stepped out from his cover.

The Persian before him, looked shocked by his sudden appearance, but Theseus mimed that he had been amongst the trees simply to relieve himself. He noted the look of disgust that appeared on the Persian's face, but after his initial surprise he showed no concern. Theseus crouched down, scooping some water to his lips, smiling at the man before him, while he wondered how he was going to get his clothes from him.

He reached for more water, and his fingers grazed across a large rock, as if Zeus had put it there for him to find. Saying a prayer to the god, he grasped the weapon and threw himself at the Persian, striking him across the head, before he had even thought of what he was doing. The man went down, not dead, but senseless, and with shaking hands Theseus stripped him.

The leggings were still wet, and the tunic a little tight, the shoes even tighter and he discarded these, keeping his sandals, looking down and feeling odd to see his legs covered, to smell the incense which had invaded the fabric. He dragged the man through the brook, in to the woods, using the Persian's belt to tie him to a young tree, then he cut some fabric from his chiton to use as a gag and to bind his prisoner's legs, although the man was yet to revive. He had the dagger but he could not bring himself to kill in cold blood.

Discarding the torn chiton and leaving the chlamys beside the man, he touched the gold brooch, as if some of Alexander's courage might rub off on him that way, then he wrapped the cloth around his head and picked up a discarded ewer, filling it half way with water before walking to the camp.

Keeping his head down, he only glanced up to check he was headed in the right direction. The thought of this made him smile, despite everything, the right direction was the opposite way that he was going right now. Reaching the outskirts of the camp, he took a deep breath and tried to act as if he knew where he was heading. Not knowing a word of Persian, he could not understand anything that was being said, and dreaded the thought that someone might talk to him.

He looked up, coming to a halt as he tried to find a clue for where they might have Hephaistion, wondering if he had perhaps met a similar fate to Aepytus, on another side of the camp. The place was like a city, he had set himself an impossible task and thrown his life away on a fool's errand.

Walking on a little further he turned right. There were not the amount of soldiers about that he had expected, and he suddenly realised that they would be out slaughtering the men that Alexander had left behind. The men too sick to travel that Hephaistion had told him about. He said another prayer to Zeus, and spilt a littlewater on the ground as it was the only libation that he had with him.

"Ai!"

Theseus pulled the cloth around his face as he looked about again. He wanted to call for Hephaistion, but bit his tongue, he had to search in silence and hope he could find Hephaistion before he was caught himself.

"Ai!"

Hearing the call, Theseus turned, to see a soldier signalling for him to come over. He swallowed, his heart beginning to pound in his chest, convinced that he was moments from death.

"Ai!" the man called, impatient now, but apparently reluctant to leave his post.

He pointed at the ewer and said something. All he wanted was a drink. Theseus put his head down and walked over, handing the ewer to the man, not daring to look while he took a drink. Sick with nerves, Theseus studied the man's boots, seeing every scuff mark, every stitch, then raised his eyes to see the tip of the sword that would more than likely kill him.

The man handed him back the ewer, and Theseus turned to go, but the sleeve of his tunic was caught and the man dragged him in to the nearest tent, talking all the time as he led the way. Theseus almost laughed to see Hephaistion before him, he would never have found him if the gods had not intervened.

He was lying on a carpet, his eyes closed, the metal collar was still there, and the chain running from it, fastening his hands, but the chain around his waist was gone, although the shackles were still around his feet. As he looked, he did not see the guard turn to him, or see the man reach up to pull at the cloth around his face, but as the Persian went to shout an alarm Theseus brought the ewer up, smashing it against the man's head. The jug broke, the man staggered but did not go down, instead he reached for his sword, then gave a gasp and fell to his knees.

Theseus saw Hephaistion's dagger in the man's chest, in his heart, and realised he had put it there, not even aware of his actions, just acting on reflex to save both his and Hephaistion's lives. He still held the hilt, and pulled the dagger free, watching in horror as the man collapsed to the floor. He stood, transfixed, at the first person he had ever killed.

"Theseus?" Hephaistion struggled to prop himself up on to his right elbow.

His name sounded as if it were being spoken from far away, but it brought him back to the present. He looked down at the dagger in his hand, at the blood on it, then to Hephaistion, crouching down quickly to help him up.

"Are there others with you?" Hephaistion asked.

Theseus shook his head. "I'm alone, I don't know what I'm doing really, I haven't got a plan, I just couldn't leave you. There's a servant or slave tied up in the woods, just beyond the camp, I hit him with a rock, and the chlamys that you said you should return is there. I have Briseis waiting…if she has not been found…if we manage to get away from here."

Hephaistion looked down at his feet. "The shackles are locked in place, we need something to break the chain. Darius and his army left a good while ago, they could be back any moment."

Theseus brought his hand to his stomach, fear was gripping it, he felt nauseous at the thought of Darius returning, of him being led out like Aepytus, to have his head severed from his body. "They killed Aepytus," he said.

Hephaistion put his hand on Theseus' shoulder. "I know. We need to get out of here."

Theseus looked down at the man he had killed. "I could wear his clothes, so that they think I am guarding you, and that way we could walk out of here."

"You'd more than likely be challenged," Hephaistion replied. "You don't speak any Persian, do you?"

Theseus shook his head, but saw Hephaistion smile, which gave him hope that all was not lost.

"We could try it," said Hephaistion. "But if we are discovered, you must run for safety, to Briseis, and make your escape. I'll take the sword and fight to defend you."

"But I came here for you, I don't want to leave without you," Theseus protested. "It took a lot for me to come here, I did not think that I could ever find you, and I am more scared of leaving this place, than of coming in to it. I want to hide here…if that were possible, I am no soldier, Hephaistion, I was always told it and I should have listened. Dione and I would have managed somehow, but I did not want to live off my parents charity, I thought a farm would be good, but I did not think of all the consequences before I agreed to fight." He pointed at the body on the floor. "He's the first man I have killed, I want him to be my last, and because of it, because I am weak I am afraid of death, I don't want to be killed like Aepytus, I don't want to die in battle, I want to be back in Athens, with Dione, where all I have to worry about is putting food on the table."

Hephaistion laughed. "Have you done, Theseus? We have to get away from here, just focus on that. Fear can be your enemy, take a few deep breaths and calm yourself."

Theseus nodded, turning away to go to the entrance of the tent, to take in deep lungful of air. He looked out, fearing someone might soon discover their escape attempt, then a plan came to mind and he looked back on Hephaistion and grinned, feeling that they had a chance.

He stepped from the tent, pulling the cloth around his face. There, unattended, was the cart with the water ewers on, all ready to return to the brook. He took a deep breath and went to it, climbing up and taking the reins, slapping them on the horse's rump until it moved forward. He had the cart trundle over to the tent with Hephaistion in it, then halted, jumped down and hurried inside. Hephaistion had the sword, he held it as if he might attack, when Theseus ran inside.

"I have a better plan, than the guard one," Theseus said. "There is a cart outside, climb up on to the back and I will hide you."

He looked around and grabbed a thin rug from the floor, then went to the tent flaps and looked outside, to check all was clear, before signalling for Hephaistion. Out of the safety of the tent, the sense of exposure was great. Hephaistion was restricted by the shackles, but managed to climb up on to the cart, lying back so that Theseus could cover him with the carpet. This done, Theseus ran to climb up in to the cart and head towards the brook. He kept his head down, thinking that at any moment a shout of protest would go up. He still had the dagger and wondered if he would have to use it again. His heart pounded as they reached the outskirts of the camp, he said a prayer to every god that he could think of in his fear, though Phobos kept coming to mind and he promised the god a libation of the finest wine, as soon as he could afford it.

As they passed Aepytus' body, disturbing the vultures already there, he said a prayer for the man. The man had been a selfish bully, but he had been punished in the end.

With a sigh of relief, Theseus reached the brook, jumping down from the cart and running back, to find Hephaistion already coming round to him.

"I have a rock," Theseus said, looking round for the one he had used then discarded. He found it, then directed Hephaistion to sit on a larger rock, with the chain to the shackles taut across it. He lifted the rock, realising that if they could not break the chain their escape might be over before it had begun. He brought it down, as hard as he could, the sound appeared to echo around them, he feared bringing unwanted attention upon them. Inspecting the chain, he could see the link had moved a little, but not enough to free Hephaistion. He lifted the rock again, the third attempt broke the link and Hephaistion was free to move, though the metal cuffs still appeared tight around the boots he wore. "Do they hurt?" Theseus asked, pointing at the ankle cuffs.

"A little," Hephaistion replied, getting to his feet. He pulled atthe chain attached to the collar. "I could do with this chain breaking," he said, holding out his left wrist so the chain on it went taut.

Theseus hit harder still, panicked that they would be heard, but understanding that Hephaistion needed as much freedom as he could have. The chain broke on the second attempt. Looking at the camp, not seeing anyone, it was Theseus who insisted he break the chain near the right cuff. He could not break the locks on the cuffs and Hephaistion still wore the collar, but it was better than before.

"Where is Briseis?"

Theseus pointed, realising he was still holding the rock. He dropped it and picked up the dagger.

"What are you doing?"

Theseus smiled at Hephaistion. "What I saw you do. I'm cutting the horse free from the cart, so I can use it. Will we not go faster that way?"

Hephaistion smiled back and nodded, then used the sword to help Theseus.

As soon as the horse was free they headed in to the woods. The prisoner was awake, and cried out through his gag as he saw them approach.

Hephaistion shook his head and grinned over atTheseus. "He is tied well enough." Briseis gave a low snort in greeting as Hephaistion came to her, freeing her, before gathering the reins and leaping on to her. Theseus went to mount his horse, then remembered to fetch the chlamys, grinning at Hephaistion as he lifted it up, showing him, then he struggled up on to his horse, who protested for a moment at the weight upon her back before settling.

"We'll make a cavalry man of you yet," Hephaistion said, looking up to find the sun, then turning Briseis east. He went to push the mare forward, but hesitated, turning back to Theseus. "You took a great risk, and I will always be grateful to you for it," he said, before urging the mare in to a gallop.

Theseus was surprised to find that the horse he rode was so keen to follow, more lively being ridden than pulling the cart. He grabbed for a handful of mane as they went over some rough ground, but the horse was comfortable enough. They were heading away from Darius' camp, and relief washed over him, he felt safe with Hephaistion, and he had said he would make a cavalryman. Even if he was only being kind, they were the first kind words anyone in any army had said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

They rode on for most of the afternoon and Theseus began to feel uncomfortable and his horse could no longer match Briseis' pace.

Hephaistion suggested that they should dismount and walk for a while and Theseus was happy to agree.

"How far to Alexander?" he asked.

"He might be moving away from us, not aware where Darius is. We heard he was elsewhere, waiting."

"What for?" Theseus asked. "I mean, if he had a battlefield prepared, and if it suited his army to fight there, then why would he move from it?" He walked on a few paces, thinking it through. "You'd have to not be very good at commanding men to move from a strong position. If Alexander is all that I have heard, then you can see why, even when he has fewer men, he would take his chances and fight, because Darius sounds like a fool."

"Now you're getting it," Hephaistion replied, and grinned.

"And you get to hear these things?" asked Theseus.

Hephaistion nodded. "We get to hear."

"Then might Alexander already know where Darius is?"

"He might."

"So, then he could be nearer than we think?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "I suggested walking to give your backside a rest, Theseus, but perhaps we should ride on a little further and give your tongue a rest."

Theseus flushed, embarrassed to have said too much.

Hephaistion must have seen his reaction by what he said next. "I am sorry, Theseus. I have a lot on my mind, not only to reach Alexander but also that he might not know where Darius is. He will know by now that the supply carts were taken and he will know that I had stayed, all this will be on his mind at a time when he needs to be focussed on defeating Darius. He might think that I am dead, and that will be dangerous for him. I fear for him and because of that I wish that I had wings so that I could reach him now."

"I'm slowing you." Theseus said.

"No. We're going fast enough, you're keeping up. And what if I were captured again? Who would come to my rescue, if not you, brave Theseus."

Theseus laughed. He hoped he would live to tell his grandchildren of his adventures with Hephaistion, though they might not believe it, he would know he spoke the truth.

They remounted and rode on, the sun set behind them, but the moon goddess gave them enough light to travel on though they had to stop and rest the horses, and rest their legs when they had finally walked enough. They stopped at a place, hidden by large bushes, away from the track they had come along. It felt secure, well hidden.

Theseus sank down in to the grass, letting himself lie back, feeling the weariness flow through him along with the relief at finally being still. He was aware of Hephaistion walking over to him and then felt him settle alongside him.

The night was chill, and soon he began to feel cold and turned to his side, drawing up his legs and wrapping his arms in front of him in an effort to retain some body heat. He had given the chlamys back to Hephaistion, as it seemed the right thing to do, but he wished he had it now, for whatever warmth it gave. He began to shiver and was about to suggest they keep moving, when he felt a hand reach around his waist.

"Do you still think I might seduce you?" Hephaistion asked the question as he moved his body against Theseus, sharing the warmth of it.

Theseus shook his head, while his eyes grew wide with alarm as Hephaistion's legs entwined with his own. He was about to protest, to declare his lack of interest, when he realised that the warmth was good, that it made sense to lie so close when they were both cold and could warm each other.

"I did not think you wanted to seduce me, back then," he replied, relaxing in to the touch, hearing Hephaistion laugh softly. He laughed in return. "Well, maybe a little," he conceded, closing his eyes, taking what comfort he could.

In the dawn, he awoke to find that he had turned himself during the night, and now lay with his face towards Hephaistion's, his own arm around Hephaistion's waist. Lying like he might with Dione.

Hephaistion still slept, and he had a while to study the man before him and to wonder once more exactly what he was to Alexander. Then he realised that he was sampling what only Alexander might know - how good it felt to lie with Hephaistion by your side. He looked on Hephaistion's face, thinking it rare for a man to have such beauty, and he found himself wondering what Hephaistion's kisses might taste like as he gazed on the perfect lips, to find himself being gazed on by perfect, lapis coloured eyes.

"Joy to you, Theseus," Hephaistion murmured, pulling away and sitting up.

Theseus watched him stretch his arms. "Joy to you, Hephaistion," he replied.

Hephaistion reached up and held the metal collar away from his neck for a moment, then gave a soft moan as he let it go back in to place. He held out his wrists to study the metal cuffs, then looked down at his feet.

"You should be free of them today," Theseus said, softly.

"I'll be glad of it, " Hephaistion replied. "It's not what I thought would happen, when I went out with the scouting party."

"I owe you my life though," said Theseus, sitting up beside Hephaistion.

Shaking his head, Hephaistion got to his feet and went over to Briseis. "That was all down to Aepytus talking too loudly, and saying too much. They were after me then, you just got involved in it that's all."

"And you kept me safe. I slowed you down," Theseus retorted.

"Like now, when you should be seeing to your horse?" Hephaistion laughed.

Theseus got to his feet. "You gave me your dagger, told me when to escape," he said, leading his horse to some lower ground where he could mount more easily.

"I'd have swapped places with you in a moment if I could have."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Theseus considered for a moment, then lifted himself up on to his horse's back. He looked to Hephaistion, seeing no clue as to what he was thinking, but he felt he would not have left him behind, he must have been joking. "Were you trained well? To be a soldier?" he asked.

Hephaistion smiled and looked over at him. "Well enough."

"And how do you compare? With others? With Alexander?"

"Well enough," came the reply, as Hephaistion urged his mare in to a canter.

Expecting to see the Macedonian army before him at any minute, Theseus became disheartened to find the morning passing by with no sign of anything. They would ride at speed, then walk a while, then dismount and walk on foot. He began to think that Alexander was moving too quickly for them to catch up, though Hephaistion seemed unconcerned.

"When will we reach them?" Theseus asked, unable to bite his tongue any longer.

Before Hephaistion could answer, two riders appeared over the brow of a hill, reining in their horses and turning to each other.

"Are they mercenaries?" whispered Theseus, as if he might be heard.

"Macedonians," Hephaistion replied, leaping up on to Briseis and riding out towards them.

As Theseus got astride his horse a cry of joy went up and he looked to see the two riders galloping towards Hephaistion, coming to a fast halt and embracing him, without dismounting, almost pulling him from his mare such was their joy.

Hephaistion turned to Theseus, watching him canter over. "Theseus, this handsome chap here is Pheidas," he said, pointing to a skinny, pock-marked youth. "And the old man with him is Odius," he added, nodding towards a handsome bearded soldier with just a hint of grey in his dark hair. "They're both from my troop."

"Where by Zeus have you been?" Odius said, chidingly. "Alexander insisted scouts were sent out, though we all thought you were dead by now...or taken captive, beyond our reach."

Pheidas reached out to touch the collar. "I'd say the latter was correct. Who had you?"

"Darius," Hephaistion replied, then before anyone could say anything he spoke again. "Where is Alexander?"

"We're camped not far from here. Word came that Darius had moved, and he's waiting to hear for sure," Odius replied.

"He has, he's behind us."

"Then we better go tell Alexander," said Pheidas, sparing a smile and a nod to Theseus as he wheeled his horse around.

The pace picked up again now, and Theseus felt more relaxed having two more of Alexander's men with them, fully armed. Hephaistion had carried the Persian sword, which now rested in his belt, and he had the dagger, but he had feared it would not be enough to save them from anything if the Persians set their minds to capturing them again.

Following the two scouts, they came through woodland, skirting the side of a hill, then down in to a valley before reaching an open plain, and there before them lay the Macedonian camp.

It was not as large or grand as the Great King's, and though no army had been present there, Theseus felt sure that they would have outnumbered the men he saw in front of him now. It was impressive nonetheless, a sense of orderliness, of each man knowing what he was about, seemed to emanate from the place.

"Alexander has gone out hunting, he might not be back," Odius said as they cantered to the safety of the camp.

"Let's go to the armourers then," Hephaistion suggested.

Shouts went up as they rode in to the camp, men ran forward to touch Hephaistion, as if not sure whether he was a shade come before them. Theseus found himself mostly ignored, which suited him well enough. He followed the others, amazed at how they could find themselves about so easily, halting with them before some men working at a forge.

Hephaistion jumped down, to find himself surrounded. Everybody seemed to be talking to him at once.

"They're men from his troop," Pheidas explained. "We all thought that we had lost him, only Alexander held on to hope. Apparently, he's been insufferable, and so his companions practically forced him out this morning, thinking hunting might help his mood."

A giant of a man stepped forward, from one of the forges, enveloping Hephaistion in a bear hug which must have been unpleasant as the man was covered in sweat and grime, but Hephaistion laughed and seemed touched by the show of affection. The giant inspected the cuffs and the collar, grunting something, some instructions as Hephaistion stepped over to an anvil and put his left wrist on it, while the man fetched a tool similar to a chisel.

"Hephaistion!"

The crowd of onlookers parted and a blonde-haired man stepped forward. Hephaistion smiled with delight and stepped forward to be embraced again. Theseus thought he was witnessing the reunion between his friend and Alexander, but it was not the case.

"Perdiccas, you old dog. You missed me then?" Hephaistion laughed, as he was picked up and swung about.

"Where have you been?" Perdiccas asked, noticing the collar and cuffs for the first time.

"It's a long story, one that I will be happy to share with you over some food and wine. I'm starved, Perdiccas, I can't remember when I last ate."

"Alexander's still out hunting," Perdiccas informed him.

Hephaistion nodded and smiled, then got called back to the anvil by the giant. Again he placed his left wrist upon it. "Let's see if you get this right," Hephaistion joked. "That's why I'm only trusting you with my left hand."

Some of the men laughed and made comments, some joking and some sounding more like they were making threats. The giant wiped his sweat beaded brow, then placed the chisel-like tool upon the lock, bringing the hammer down. The lock smashed and the cuff fell open, a cheer going up. It became a sport then, to watch the cuffs removed, Hephaistion gave a groan of relief as the metal cuffs came off his ankles, he kicked off one of his boots, inspecting the bruising, before pulling it back on again. Lifting his hair from his neck he smiled up at the giant.

"Try not to break my neck, Ajax."

The men laughed, Theseus looked to the giant sure his name was not Ajax, that Hephaistion was just joking with him again.

He heard horses approach and turned to look right, seeing eight men riding over, headed by a man who made it seem as if Apollo had come to live among them. Alexander. He had to be. This was the man he had seen so briefly in Athens, the man he had come to fight for.

He watched transfixed as he leapt down from his black stallion and swept Hephaistion up in to his arms, it was a brief embrace but he looked as though he wanted more, like a thirsty man finding an oasis in the desert.

"Where have you been?" Alexander asked, his voice betraying his emotion.

"It's a long story, but I ended up in Darius' camp," Hephaistion replied, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning.

Alexander's hand reached up to let his fingers run gently along Hephaistion's face, examining the cuts and bruises and then the collar. He looked down at the discarded, broken cuffs. "And they chained you?" His voice was indignant, as though he might go alone to find Darius and kill him no matter what the cost.

Hephaistion reached up and put his hand around Alexander's wrist. Theseus noticed Hephaistion's thumb stroking it, a loving touch, carefully concealed. There was love between them, their eyes never left each other, they were talking as though they might be alone.

"They brought me before Darius, forcing my head down at first, bringing me to my knees. They told him who I was, but he did not believe them, he said that any man loved by Alexander would not be allowed to leave his side, that I was too unkempt to be who they said I was, that I was just a soldier. He is behind us, Alexander, he came to slaughter our sick and injured who, in turn, were betrayed by Aepytus, the man who led the supply carts, which came from Athens."

Theseus saw Hephaistion turn towards him, and felt his heart almost stop as Alexander turned to gaze on him. The man had such a presence, you wanted to be loyal, you wanted to earn his respect.

"This is Theseus, Alexander. He came from Athens to fight, and got caught up in things. If it had not been for him I might still be in chains, I don't know what fate awaited me when my captors returned from the slaughter. They went with Darius, I was told I would be dealt with when they returned. Then, Theseus appeared, like a gift from the gods, and though he would tell you he is not the most courageous of men, he was there alone, taking a chance to rescue me."

Theseus laughed, nervously. "And he says I talk a lot," he said,earning himself some laughter from the men around him.

"I owe you a debt, Theseus," Alexander said.

Suddenly finding himself in Alexander's embrace, Theseus only had a moment to take in the pleasant scent of the man, the scent that was on the chlamys, before he pulled back.

"Can we eat now?" Hephaistion asked.

"You have the collar to come off," Perdiccas reminded him.

This time Alexander carded his right hand in Hephaistion's hair, holding it up as the armourer prepared to break the lock. Alexander's left hand held the collar, cushioning it from the blow that came fast but broke the lock in one. As the collar came off, bruising was revealed on Hephaistion's long neck, Alexander's hand caressed it and Theseus saw the longing between them and felt he ought to look away.

As Alexander threw the collar away, more men, the ones who had been hunting came forward, each with their own greeting. They began to guide Hephaistion along, still talking to him.

Theseus stayed where he was, not sure what to do now, not sure of where to go.

"Theseus. Come on."

Hephaistion had called for him, he grinned and ran after them, happy not to have to leave his friend. He followed through the camp, watching Alexander and Hephaistion walking side by side, hearing the talk and laughter from their companions. Men still came over, calling a greeting, or just to see that Hephaistion truly had returned. Coming to a large tent, they headed inside, where pages hurried to prepare food and bring wine, on Alexander's orders.

Theseus was directed to sit at a large table with them. He was both hungry and thirsty and did not know whether to drink or eat first. His dilemma was solved as wine was poured and handed round the table, before the food arrived.

"What's Darius like?" a man asked.

"I can't believe you saw him that close," another said.

"I only had a fleeting glimpse," Hephaistion replied, drinking his wine and reaching for some bread and meat as a platter of food was laid before them. "My head was pulled back for Darius to look at me, while he was considering if I might have been Hephaistion."

"They think we live the same as them, by their standards," the first man said.

"It worked in my favour, Nicanor," Hephaistion replied.

Theseus looked to this man, seeing a similarity in their appearances, understanding why Hephaistion had chosen that name. He looked to Alexander, while the talking and questioning went on. The King sat, studying Hephaistion, drinking his wine but not eating, as if Hephaistion were the only sustenance he needed. He asked no questions, and Theseus got the feeling he would wait until they were alone. Only when Perdiccas talked of Alexander without Hephaistion did he join in with them, defending himself from the teasing, but he laughed with them and took it all in good part.

He looked too young to be taking on the Persian empire, his face was relaxed, as if he had no concerns that the Great King's army was approaching, that he was massively outnumbered. Theseus felt he could carry these concerns for Alexander. As he ate some meat, it stuck in his throat, as he realised that he would soon see his first battle, and that more than likely it would be his last. He thought of Dione, and wondered if she was thinking of him right now. They had promised to think of each other every night, as the moon rose in the sky, and he realised that he had forgotten over the past couple of days.

Four older men entered the tent, with a look of importance, Theseus guessed that they were Alexander's senior general's, though he treated them no differently to his friends before him. They greetedHephaistion, but seemed reserved in their affections.

Hephaistion stood and looked at Theseus. "Follow me," he said. Giving his thanks for the food and wine, Theseus headed out after Hephaistion, running to catch him up as they walked through the camp. They didn't go far, coming to another tent, where a couple of pages ran up to greet Hephaistion.

"We're glad to see you back," one of them said.

"We have a hot water ready for you," the other said.

Hephaistion thanked them, then went inside the smaller tent, where a bed, a wooden chest, armour, food, wine, a bowl and two jugs of water were neatly arranged in the space provided.

Walking over to the chest, Hephaistion lifted the lid and fetched out a clean white chiton, handing it to Theseus, before picking one out for himself.

"You'll find what you need in here," he said, then looked to Theseus, running a hand over his own face. "I need to shave," he said, absently. "If you want to grow your beard again, then do, but if you want to shave as well then ask the pages for a blade."

Theseus looked to the bed. "Where should I sleep?"

"In my bed," Hephaistion said, stepping towards him, and smiling.

Theseus felt his face flush, opening his mouth to speak, but not knowing what to say. Hephaistion laughed, then stepped back and left the tent.

Knowing he was not to follow this time, Theseus looked about. A pageappeared.

"Will you need a blade," the boy asked.

Theseus put a hand to his face. Dione never liked the beard. He smiled and nodded. "Where is Hephaistion?" he asked.

The boy grinned. "With Alexander. I suppose he will try to get some rest there, once all the generals have finished their war council."

Theseus began to undress, glad to strip off the Persian clothing. He poured the warm water in to the bowl and picked up a linen cloth and began to wash himself. The boy came back with a blade, offering to shave him, but he declined. He finished washing then he lifted up the blade and shaved his face, before dressing in the clean clothing. The bed seemed to be calling him. He needed to rest, and happily lay down upon the sheets, placing his head on the pillow, to breath in the scent of Hephaistion.

His thoughts turned to the morning, when he had woken up embracing the man, of the comfort he felt in being near to him, of the lips that invited kisses. He sighed, feeling himself almost melt in to the mattress. With images of Hephaistion in his mind he let sleep claim him.

He did not know how long he slept before he realised that Hephaistion had returned. He was with a page who was buckling on a new linen corselet, similar to the one that the Persians had cut and discarded.

Hephaistion smiled at him, when he saw that he was awake. "We're breaking camp," he informed him.

"Is the battle beginning?" Theseus asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, it's evening. We are heading for the Assyrian Gates, for the night, then the battle will be tomorrow, I should think. Did you sleep well?" Hephaistion asked, lifting up a red chalmys and fastening it with a brooch that had the symbol of the Star of Macedon upon it.

"The last few days…it took me a while to settle my mind to sleep." Hephaistion smiled and nodded.

"It can get you like that."

"And you? Did you sleep?" Theseus asked the question without thinking, then flushed as he realised what he had implied. An image came to mind of both Alexander and Hephaistion naked in each others arms, and he flushed the more for it and tried to banish the vision from his mind.

"I slept," said Hephaistion, and smiled a contented smile.

Another man appeared at the entrance to the tent, one Theseus had not seen so far. "You're going to be the last to go, Hephaistion," he said, steppingi nside.

Theseus felt the man stare at him, but then was greeted with a smile.

"You must be the one who helped Hephaistion escape the Persians."

"And this is the one who spends all his time womanising," replied Hephaistion. "His name is Seleucus, I don't believe that you have met him before now, Theseus."

"Joy to you, Seleucus," Theseus said, getting to his feet.

"Alexander says you are a hero," Seleucus announced, signalling for him to stay seated.

Theseus laughed to hear it. "Me?" he asked, feeling as though he must have been mistaken for someone else. "Far from it," he said. "I was terrified. I thought I would meet death at any moment."

"And that's what defines a hero," Hephaistion said, softly. "That you overcome your fear to the greater good."

"I still fear," Theseus admitted. "I fear that I will die in the coming battle. I fear that I shall never leave Persia now that I am here."

Hephaistion stretched himself and reached for his sword. "There are worse places to be." Calling for a page he asked that a linen corselet be brought for Theseus, then that he be shown to one of the spare cavalry horses."

"But I am just a hoplite," Theseus protested. " I am to fight in the phalanx, it's all that I've been trained to do. Honestly, if you could come to Athens now and speak to my hoplite commander, well he would laugh at the very suggestion that I fight with the cavalry. I wouldn't know how to, it's only the last few days that I have spent any time on the back of a horse…"

"You're in the cavalry, Theseus," Hephaistion stated, leaving the tent with Seleucus.

Theseus looked down at the table, flexing his fingers in to fists, then back. He chewed his lip, as he thought he might die quicker in the cavalry, than in the phalanx. Thinking to argue this point, he stepped outside but Hephaistion had disappeared from view, and as he turned round he found the tent was already about to be levelled to the ground.

The page returned with a linen corselet, and Theseus did not ask where he had fetched it from, but stood while it was fastened on him, then looked down at it and thought he must have looked a fine figure, and he wished Dione could see him. He was handed a chalmys, dark brown in colour, but fastened only with a pin, he put it on and wondered how Alexander had would have taken the news if his own chalmys and brooch were lost. He supposed he had more - a king would.

A fine grey was brought up to him, it looked steady enough and was solid. The page informed him that it's name was Hermes and though he did not look built for speed he could go fast enough when required. The boy fussed the horse and said that he was a great favourite with the pages, though he was Hephaistion's, taken at Granicus.

Odius rode over, hurrying things along, the sun was beginning to set and the army was moving. Theseus took a deep breath and jumped up on to the horse's back, not expecting it to be so broad, he struggled up and looked over to see Odius hiding a smile.

"I told Hephaistion I was no cavalryman," Theseus said in his defence.

"He must have something in mind," replied Odius. "Sit further forward, keep your back straight and your legs stretched out along his sides, but relaxed too, and try not to think so much about it all. Come on."

Odius led the way, trotting forward along the line of men to join up with other cavalrymen.

"Where are we going?" Theseus asked. "To the Assyrian Gates. Alexander needs to take them and hold them, then he can go forward and meet Darius in battle tomorrow."

"Where are these gates?"

Odius laughed. "We came through them, that's how Alexander knows they can be taken." He looked amused at the confused expression Theseus had. "The valley we came through, the narrow valley, with all the rocks? That was them."

Theseus cast his mind back to the journey and thought how places could be given fanciful names, only to appear nothing on arrival. He had not expected gates, he knew the story of Leonidas and his three hundred, holding the gates at Thermopylae. He knew there would be no gates, but he had not expected there to just be rock there either.

"Will we fight at the gates?" Theseus asked.

Odius laughed and shook his head. "Athenians," he said, almost as a curse. "And how would we deploy the cavalry? Where would an army this size find room to fight?"

"But the Persians have a larger army," protested Theseus.

"And we have Alexander," grinned Odius. "Wait and see, Theseus. Wait and see."

Theseus decided he did not know enough to argue further, but he hoped that Odius' faith was justified. He wished he had paid more attention to what his hoplite commander had said, that he had taken more time to practice. He never thought he would see a battle on Persian soil, and never knew he could be so afraid.

The men around him talked amongst themselves, he had no-one he felt could share his innermost feelings, except for Hephaistion. He looked ahead, hoping he might see him, feeling that Hephaistion would know and understand. There was no sign of him, and it was growing dark now, the sun had almost gone and soon only moonlight would guide them.

Wanting to ask Odius about the tents and supplies, he opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked back and all he could see were more cavalrymen and the phalanx marching. Shouts went up, orders given, and he stayed alongside Odius and went with the army, turning his mind to home and picturing Dione in his mind's eye. He was just reliving his wedding memories when dark rocks loomed before him, from out of the shadows. Along them fires were lit, and it was a welcoming sight despite everything.

With his eyes searching in the gloom, he became aware of his surroundings, trying to place the rocks before him with the memory of the valley they had ridden through, just that very morning. He would have liked to say he remembered the place, but he would have been a liar.

Odius called for a dismount, and the men around him followed orders. Theseus was the last off, stretching his legs and groaning before patting the horse, smiling at a page who ran up to care for it. Straightening his chiton, he looked around for where he should go. Odius had disappeared, gone with the horses, and so he walked ahead, past groups of men gathered around the fires, but he did not know them and would have felt uncomfortable presuming to join them.

"Theseus? You look lost." Turning, he saw the blonde man he had mistaken for Alexander at the forge. Perdiccas, that was his name. "Follow me," Perdiccas said, not waiting for a reply.

Happily falling in to step with the man, they headed through the valley, but not far, to another group sitting and lying around their own fire. Alexander was here, and Hephaistion, and the men he had seen in Alexander's tent - his companions. Hephaistion was lying down, on his right side, his head resting on Alexander's lap, while Alexander combed his long brown hair with his fingers. His blue eyes were closed, but Theseus was not sure if he was asleep just yet.

Perdiccas threw a goatskin over at Seleucus. "Next time remember to bring your own wine," he said, in a voice that sounded angry, but he smiled as he spoke.

Seleucus drank from it, then passed the skin to the man called Ptolemy, who offered it to Alexander only to find it refused. Instead it was taken by a dark-haired man, who seemed older than the rest, his name was Cleitus.

Theseus thought that they looked for all the world like a hunting party, a group of friends out to have fun, not soldiers going to fight an impossible battle, where this time tomorrow they all might be in Hades. Theseus reached for a piece of wood that was burning in the fire, then stoked it, glancing up through the flames that flared before him to see Alexander looking at him.

"Come here," Alexander said, patting the ground to his right hand side.

With just a moments hesitation, Theseus got to his feet and moved to sit by the king.

"He'll tell you he's married," Hephaistion said, rolling on to his back and smiling up at Theseus.

Alexander frowned and looked down at Hephaistion.

"He thought I might seduce him," Hephaistion explained, lifting his hand to caress the side of Alexander's face.

"Not really," Theseus said, his face flushing, "I talk too much, I was just telling him about my wife, Dione. I used to have a portrait of her face, but it was broken, I've only recently been married."

Theseus looked to Alexander as he thought he heard him say 'and I the same', but he could not be sure, it might have been something else.

Hephaistion had closed his eyes, once more, and Alexander entwined his hair around his fingers. Theseus watched, transfixed by the scene, the love between the two was almost tangible. He had thought Hephaistion would have had a motive for lying with Alexander, and it was true, he did - he loved the man. It felt good to see, good that they had found each other.

"Thank you, Theseus," Alexander whispered. "They would have killed him, had you not found the courage to save him."

"I only did what anyone would do, I owed him my life."

"Twice," Hephaistion murmured.

Alexander laughed and gave Hephaistion a gentle nudge. "Sleep."

"When you do," came the reply.

A soldier appeared, from out of the shadows, a man called Philotas,who said that the sentries had been set, before settling down amongst them, going to Ptolemy's side and taking a drink of the half empty wineskin.

"What is Dione like?" Alexander asked.

Theseus was surprised that Alexander would ask, but he turned to him, eager to let him know. "We've known each other since childhood," he began. "Her father made jewellery, they were quite wealthy, until he became ill and could not work so well. She was always the most beautiful girl, and our friendship turned to love, I was surprised that she should love me, out of everyone, out of all our friends, but I feel blessed for it. Her hair is dark, and her eyes are blue as the sea, her skin is flawless and her lips inviting..."

Theseus looked down at Hephaistion's lips, recalling how he had wondered what they would be like to kiss, then he looked to Alexander and thought that only he would know.

Alexander smiled. "Our stories are quite similar then."

"But you could have anyone," Theseus replied, in a whisper.Hephaistion sighed, and turned himself.

"He's asleep," Alexander whispered. "He always could sleep anywhere." He looked to Theseus. "As for me having anyone, he was hard won, Theseus. You can imagine what others might think, what they might say. It was a hard choice for him to make, but we loved each other and it was love that helped us through. I need him as you need the air to breathe, I can't imagine my life without him. That's why I am so grateful to you, and I will keep you safe, and send you back to your Dione a wealthy man, for all you have done."

Alexander lay back, so Theseus did the same, looking up at the stars and feeling some of the anxiety that had been building inside of him easing as he considered the king's promise to him. He wanted to go and tell, Dione, tell her that he was lying beside King Alexander of Macedon, talking to him, as you might talk to a friend, and having promises made and feeling sure they would be kept. Shuffling a little closer to the fire, he lay his head upon his arm and closed his eyes, feeling sleep rush up to claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke as dawn was breaking, to find that the army was already active, and he was one of only three remaining by the dying fire, and the only one not on his feet. Lifting his head he saw that Alexander and Hephaistion had gone, he sat up and looked for them but saw no sign.

As if he had been waiting for him, a page came over and offered some bread and meat for a breakfast meal. He took it gladly and ate, before reaching for the abandoned goatskin and taking a drink of diluted wine from it. This done, he got to his feet and stretched, rubbing his thigh and brushing the dirt from it.

The page came back with the grey, Hermes, handing him the reins and then a helmet, a sword and a javelin. Theseus tried to disguise the fact that he had not used a javelin, not since he had almost killed the hoplite commander with one, he did not even want to think about how bad he could be with a sword. He became apprehensive and looked for Alexander, once again, fearing that he had already forgotten his promise to him. He could not think what he wanted to do, in one way he wanted to fight for Alexander, in another he wanted to stay safe on the sidelines.

He leapt up on to Hermes, almost hitting the horse in the face with the javelin, before settling himself. Ptolemy came over, calling for him to follow as the army began to move forward, each man seeming to know instinctively where he should go, appearing to flow in to one with no delays.

With some relief Theseus realised that Ptolemy was taking him to Alexander, who rode with Hephaistion and some others he did not recognise.

"Theseus, the choice is yours," Alexander said. "You can fall back now and wait, or you can fight with us."

Given the easy option, he wanted to say that he would wait, but he needed gold, to get the farm he dreamed of owning.

"You will be rewarded for what you have already done," Alexander added, as if he could read his mind.

So, he could wait, Theseus opened his mouth to accept. "I'll fight,"he said, not knowing where the words had suddenly come from, but he was glad that he said them as it felt right. "You said I was a hero and no hero would sit and watch a battle," he added.

"Except for Achilles," Hephaistion said dryly, smiling at Alexander.

Alexander said nothing, but grinned over at Hephaistion, as relaxed as if he was going hunting, or just spending a pleasant morning with good friends. "I'll keep my promise to you, Theseus. You ride Hephaistion's horse, Hermes, so I will have you as a messenger during the battle. Ptolemy knows where the generals will be, he'll tell you. Ride close to me in battle and be ready to act."

Theseus nodded, wondering if it were the safest choice to ride so close to the king. Ptolemy reined his horse in, so Theseus did the same with Hermes, realising that Ptolemy was joining up with his own troop now.

When they were advancing again, along the coast road, Ptolemy began to tutor him in the battle formation, what was expected of each band of men and then what could be done if the battle went one way or another. It was like a dream, as he looked to his tutor Theseus could see the sea roaring in to shore, reminding him of the times as a child he spent playing in the water, so blue and clear you could see the fish swimming in it, almost able to touch them. He still loved the sea, and he wished he had taken more time to admire its beauty, as all the talk of battle was making his heart beat faster and the palms of his hands begin to sweat. He longed for the quiet life he had known, to see Dione, to take her hand and to never let her go.

"Do you have all that?" Dragged back from his thoughts, Theseus nodded.

"Repeat the line from left to right," Ptolemy said.

"Amyntas, Parmenion, Meleager, Craterus, Perdiccas, Coenus and Nicanor with Alexander on the right."

Ptolemy smiled and nodded. "You learn quickly."

"I can put names to faces quickly too," Theseus replied. "I learnt it from when I was a child, my father would carve many faces, out of clay, and I would learn their names till it became second nature to me."

"I'll point them out as they come by," Ptolemy promised. "Unless you spot them first. It will help you once the battle has begun to be able to pick them out quickly."

Theseus took a deep, calming, breath. "I've never fought in battle before. What if I get it wrong?"

"Then things have a way of coming right," smiled Ptolemy.

They rode on, and as the ground before them began to open up, battlestations were announced. Ptolemy pointed out Nicanor, advancing with three battalions of the Guards, heading to the right with Coenus' men. Then Perdiccas went by, going straight on. Theseus saw the line spread out to the sea and Ptolemy told him how important it was that Parmenion should hold the line and not leave a gap between the left and the water as they might be surrounded.

He called for a page to hand over a flask, then passed it to Theseus,who drank the water in it, with pleasure, as his mouth had gone dry. Odius appeared, cantering over from the right.

"Hephaistion has sent for you," he said. "Come on."

Giving a hasty thanks and farewell to Ptolemy, Theseus followed, riding through a sea of men to reach Hephaistion who was in a group gathered close to Alexander. He looked forward and saw Darius' army for the first time, almost crushed in to their positions, apparently clamouring for space.

"The narrow ground won't suit them," Hephaistion said.

Theseus saw a messenger ride off and wondered if he had been called to begin his duties. He quickly murmured the order of the line again

Alexander can see how Darius is deploying his men. He's sending out orders so that he can counter these moves, he's having two squadrons moved over to the right as Darius has moved his cavalry."

"Should I know them?" Theseus asked, feeling the rising panic in him.

"Peroedas and Pantordanus? No. Don't worry, Theseus."

"How soon till the battle?"

"Soon enough," Hephaistion replied.

The line began to move slowly forward, and Theseus swallowed hard, his hands beginning to shake. He felt sick.

"Darius waits on a riverbank," explained Hephaistion. "He's placed stockades along it where it is too steep to defend, which shows that what we've heard of Darius is true, that he is fearful and over cautious." Hephaistion grinned. "If Darius breaks then the army breaks with him, and Alexander will have the victory." The line came to a halt. "It's a game," Hephaistion said. "They think we are coming to the attack, and then we wait."

It was a game that Alexander persisted with, advancing and then halting. Theseus could imagine what it would be like to watch, how you would have to mentally prepare yourself, only to find nothing had yet happened. The anticipation of the fight gnawing at you.

Theseus caught sight of Alexander now, ordering another halt, although they could practically see the details of the faces of the Persians before them. The black stallion plunged beneath him before he galloped off, disappearing from sight as he rode along the line, although you could hear a roar, like thunder, from the men that he rode by.

They waited then, for a short time, until Alexander's voice could be heard. He was talking to the men, naming them, praising them, as though he were on a parade ground. It struck Theseus that Alexander seemed born for battle, he seemed at home here, almost godlike in his fearlessness.

"Hephaistion!"

Hephaistion shook his head, but unstrapped his helmet and handed it to Theseus, before riding forward, a gap opening up before him as he rode on. Theseus moved forward to see Hephaistion go to join Alexander, who took his hand and held it high, riding forward with him as if they would take on the Persian empire alone. Close enough for them to be in the range of Persian archers, close enough for Darius to see the person with Alexander, to see that he had been wrong in casting off the man before him as being worthless.

With a look to each other, Alexander and Hephaistion unclasped their hands, then Alexander wheeled his horse left, while Hephaistion went right, to cheers from the army. Hephaistion rode back to Theseus, who handed him back his helmet.

"Alexander had it in mind to let Darius know what he had lost, Hephaistion explained.

"You mean so much to him. Does he not fear to lose you in battle?" Theseus asked.

"As I fear to lose him?" Hephaistion replied. "And would we both be happy, to be safe in Macedon, growing old and bitter as we think of all that might have been?" He shook his head. "Macedonian kings don't generally die in their bed. I knew it from the start, that I might lose him in battle, and over time I have learned to live with it. Look at him, Theseus, see the life surging through him now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Theseus looked, and saw a god before him, Alexander was casting his eyes over the Persian army, and grinning to see them there.

"Wait no longer - forward to the assault!" Alexander cried, turning the stallion to ride to his position.

Odius and another came up alongside Theseus, as Hephaistion galloped off, going to Alexander. Odius pointed that they should head in the same direction, but said that they should hang back. Theseus took Odius' lead and they found themselves positioned behind Alexander, but not so far back as to be out of touch.

Feeling his heart surge up in to his throat, and then in to his mouth, Theseus swallowed his fear back down again, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. He looked along the lines to the phalanx and wondered if he might feel safer there, but decided the only place he would feel safe right now was back in Athens. They moved forward slowly, keeping the line, but after a time missiles started to reach them, and as this happened, without any apparent signal Alexander and his companions galloped forward.

Saying a quick prayer to Zeus, Theseus clutched Hermes' mane as the ground became uneven and he struggled to keep his seat, while hoping an arrow would not find a home in his chest, or any part of his body come to that. There was no clear sound, just a roar and clash of metal, vague shouted orders, horns sounding and drums crashing, all converging in to one, making it seem as if you were no longer a part of the world, that everything revolved about this clash of humanity, that life and death would be decided here before you could go back to what you knew before, to what you loved before.

They crashed through a stream, the horses leaping up the shallow bank, almost on the Persians now. Theseus clutched at the javelin, he had forgotten it in all his anxiety, forgotten it when it might just save his life. He did not want to kill but he had no choice in this world, if he did not fight then he would not see another day, he was sure of it.

Alexander reached the Persian lines, and Theseus found himself laughing, relief flooding through his body as he saw the line break, saw the Persians actually turn and flee. He felt like a hero to be riding with the king, to be riding with a god who could inspire such fear through his brilliance.

Looking for Odius he could no longer see him at his side and wondered if he had been hit. He scanned the field, seeing Hephaistion thrusting his javelin in to the chest of a Persian brave enough to try to take Alexander's life.

"Never!" Theseus yelled, finding himself pushing Hermes in to the fray. He felt invincible at that moment, protected by the gods.

"Theseus!"

Looking around Theseus saw that it was Alexander who had called him. He nodded in response, then checked he was not under attack, before looking back.

"Ride to the centre," Alexander ordered. "The centre has come too far right, the line is breaking."

Nodding again, Theseus reined Hermes back, turning the horse and urging him on. He practically ran in to Odius, almost unrecognisable for the blood upon his face.

"The centre is breaking!" Theseus called, saying no more as Odius turned to ride with him.

They galloped down the line, calling out for the men to form up, but the weakness seemed to have already repaired itself, though the fighting was thick in parts. Odius called for him, pushing forward to attack where men were struggling to defend. He called out rallying the men, and Theseus could not help but follow, throwing his javelin, then using his sword in an almost dreamlike fashion, as though it was not his arm that struck out. He fought and pushed and yelled until he felt he could go on no longer, but then he found a reserve of energy he did not know he had, his desire to live through it all burning in him.

The Persians backed away, and Theseus became aware that the roaring, the clashing, the horns and the drums had merged as one and were now a cheer. A victory cry. Wiping his face, Theseus looked to see Darius' golden chariot leaving the battlefield. The Great King was running like a coward, when he, Theseus, who always thought himself the coward had stayed and fought, and lived.

"Come on!" Odius shouted, leading the way as they went in pursuit of the king, of anyone they could take down.

Alexander was before them, calling out orders. Hephaistion was not far from him, silent and waiting, surveying the scene, looking to Darius' flight, ready to go at a moments notice. Hephaistion looked back to see Odius and Theseus, and looked displeased.

"Odius!" he shouted. "You were supposed to be watching over him, not acting as his battle comrade."

"We got caught up in the moment," Odius replied, looking to Theseus as if willing him to say nothing.

"I'm safe enough," Theseus replied, wondering how much trouble Odius would have been in had he now been a corpse.

"Back to camp, Odius," Hephaistion said, looking over his shoulder to ensure they were not following as Alexander galloped forward to try to capture the Great King.

Odius wiped his face. "I'll be in trouble for it," he grinned. "But its not as though I haven't been in trouble before, and at least I stayed with you."

"Should we follow?" Theseus asked.

Odius shook his head. "Best not." He pushed his horse forward. "Let's go to Darius' camp and see what riches he has left, but then you'd know because you've already seen it." He smiled. "Hephaistion's a good leader, I'm glad you saved him, if you had not then I do not think he would have seen this day."

"I did not think I would see the sun set tonight," Theseus replied, his throat dry.

Odius looked momentarily guilty, then grinned over at him. "You'll be entitled to your share of the spoils, no-one can deny you that."

Theseus closed his eyes, seeing the farm he dreamt of, with Dione waving to him from the doorway of the house. The sun was shining, the crops fully grown, a good harvest and a good life together. "No more battles," he said, praying it were true.

There was still some fighting at the camp, but not enough to worry on. Most of the men were sitting and resting, passing flasks amongst themselves and talking of the battle. Theseus lowered himself down from Hermes, groaning at how badly his legs ached. He bent his knees and stretched, feeling some relief, then chose an empty spot to sit down, nodding his thanks to the man who passed him a flask of water which he happily drank from. He lay back on the grass, savouring the moment, aware of Odius taking the flask from him before saying he had friends to go and find.

Having closed his eyes, he was surprised when he opened them again to find that men had moved on, that the sun seemed to be setting in the sky. A rider sat over him, Theseus propped himself up on his right elbow and shielded his eyes against the suns rays with his left hand, to see Hephaistion grinning down at him.

"It took me a while to find you," Hephaistion said, jumping down from Briseis, but showing no outward signs of fatigue. "You look like anyother soldier here, Theseus. You did well."

"Kill or be killed," Theseus replied, coughing to clear his throat, then struggling to his feet. "I didn't know that it could be like that, like another world. Not one I wish to return to, though I had no time to panic or be afraid once I was in the thick of things. Where is Alexander? Did he come back with you?"

Hephaistion put his hand on Theseus' right shoulder, then walked forward, towards the camp. "He's with the surgeons. He took a wound to the thigh, but no doubt he is visiting each man before he'll let it be treated. He too, has a knack for remembering faces, he's loved for it. He also remembers brave deeds and will remember them when other men might have forgotten. It's something within him."

"Have the Persians gone?" Theseus asked. "Will they return later,or tomorrow?"

Hephaistion laughed. "Darius has fled but there will be another time."

"But he knows what he faces now. Darius, I mean. He'll come back with a larger army and pick his ground well."

"And turn tail at the first sign of a threat, and Alexander can provide that threat," replied Hephaistion. "Come, I have found you a tent, close to my own. You can wash and rest."

It seemed strange to be in Darius' camp and not to feel as if you were in any danger, to see so many Macedonians around you. Theseus wondered if Hephaistion felt the same, as he led the way. They came close to the largest tent, the one with the most banners, the most gold decorating it, almost like a village itself.

"Is that Darius' tent?" he asked. "I suppose he will miss his bed tonight. That Alexander will be sleeping in it. Where do you suppose that he will head?"

Hephaistion shook his head and smiled, but did not answer. He stepped in to a tent and waited for Theseus to come by him. "This is for you," he said.

Theseus looked at to what seemed like a small palace. Unlike Hephaistion's tent, which was comfortable but basic, this one had a larger bed, with cushions upon it and cushions upon the floor, a low table with a silver bowl on it, full of fruit, expensive rugs covering the ground, a large chest full of silks and a small chest upon a table, and this chest overflowed with the previous owners jewellery.

"What about Alexander? Should he not have this tent?" Theseus asked.

"Alexander will manage," Hephaistion replied, looking pleased as twopages appeared. "You need to wash, Theseus. They will help you and fetch you what you require.

"Hephaistion!"

The call came from Nicanor, who ran in almost unable to speak for laughter, from the joy of victory. "Come to Darius' tent, Hephaistion. Come see what we have found. A bath almost as big as a lake, that's what."

"Alexander's bath," Hephaistion replied. "Wait for him."

"He's back, with his leg stitched up. He knows, he said to find you."

Hephaistion embraced Theseus. "I am glad you fought and lived, now nobody can say you are not a soldier. You are a brave man, you just needed to believe it." He stepped back and followed Nicanor.

"You made me brave," Theseus whispered, watching Hephaistion go. He wondered what his place would be here, he could not be a companion, that would not seem right, but he valued his friendship with Hephaistion and knew he would risk his life for him a thousand times and more.

He washed himself, and with the pages attending him he felt like a king. They brought him fresh clothes and a new chlamys, still held with a pin, though a blue one this time, a shade lighter than Alexander's. He had just chosen some fruit to eat when Seleucus came for him, leading him to Darius' tent where Alexander was eating and drinking with his generals and his companions.

Hephaistion was beside Alexander, and smiled in acknowledgement of him, but Theseus sat by Seleucus as there was no more room by the king. They all spoke of the battle and Theseus marvelled at how well they could remember it, and know what was happening, when it was all a blur to him. He only knew his arm ached from slicing his sword, and his legs from gripping on to his horse.

As the evening ended, in twos and threes they began to leave, but Alexander called Theseus, asking him to stay behind. He waited until only the three of them remained, then walked over to Alexander and Hephaistion, who were standing by a couch. Alexander embraced him, saying much the same as Hephaistion earlier that evening, but once again he gave his thanks for the rescue of his Philalexandros, as Alexander referred to Hephaistion. As he broke the embrace his hand touched the pin that held the chlamys, and he commented that it was a poor thing for such a hero, then he turned and lifted up a piece of silk, folded around an object, handing it to Theseus and smiling at his confusion.

"I cannot accept a gift," Theseus said, reluctant to take anything. "This. Being here with you, is more than enough."

Hephaistion took the gift and forced it in to Theseus' hand. "Get used to it," he said. "There will be more."

Theseus turned the wrapped silk in his hand, then folded it back to find a gold brooch, with a portrait of Athena upon it. The workmanship was fine, the detail marvellous and Theseus looked on it, feeling breathless. "This is too valuable," he said, unable to stop a smile forming on his face.

"Athena because she is the goddess of your city," Alexander said, "I think it best that you do not wear the Macedonian star when you are there."

"How long will we have to fight?" Theseus asked, looking to the king. "With Darius having fled, there will be another battle, but how long will that take before it happens? What then? Will we go home then? Or will we go on and conquer more?"

"We will go on," Alexander replied, looking to Hephaistion and smiling.

"Oh," Theseus said, looking down at the brooch and caressing it with his thumb. Athena looked a little like Dione, their lips were the same.

"But you will be going home tomorrow," Hephaistion said.

Theseus' head came up so quickly, he thought he had misheard the words. "Home?" he asked.

Alexander laughed. "Yes, home. I shall have a guard go with you - trusted men, they will see you to the nearest port and on to a ship for Athens. I'll send you with enough coin to make you rich, Theseus, and some of the riches from the camp. If you ever need for anything then you have only to let me know and you shall have it."

Theseus went to speak, but no words would come.

"Speechless," Hephaistion said, and laughed as though he had won a prize.

Theseus yawned and stretched, lost in the comfort of the bed he lay in. It was light outside the tent and he wondered exactly how late it was, when he should be leaving. He sat up, glad to be going home, but equally sad to be leaving Hephaistion.

"I'm leaving," he said, thinking that nobody could hear him, but then one of the pages appeared, as if he had been waiting for him to wake. "Joy to you," Theseus said, and looked over to the table, where the brooch featuring Athena sat, propped up against a scroll. He was going home.

"Joy to you," the page replied, coming in with a ewer. "I have some water ready for you to wash. The king is waiting for you in his tent, when you are ready to breakfast."

"How late is it."

The page smiled. "Not so late, the sun has not long been in the sky."

Theseus got to his feet and stretched, then washed, before shaving his face, wondering what Dione would think when he came home so soon, with money for a farm and telling her of his friendship with Hephaistion and with Alexander.

Another fresh chiton was brought, and a dark blue chlamys. Theseus noticed the page grin as he placed the chlamys on the bed, which made him look at it closer. It was the one Hephaistion had been wearing, the one they had both returned to Alexander.

"The king thought you would like it," the page explained.

"He's given me enough," Theseus replied, shaking his head.

"He is always generous to his friends," the page laughed. "You saved Hephaistion, he will not forget it."

Theseus put on the chiton, fastened a fine belt that came with it, then put on the chlamys, eager to see the new brooch upon it. He was proud to have it, and imagined himself in the agora at Athens, knowing the admiring glances it would get. He would treasure it for life.

Stepping out in to the morning sunshine he made his way to what had been Darius' tent, and which now belonged to Alexander. This time yesterday he had been so afraid, but today his mood was light and everything, from the singing birds, the breeze that fanned his face, the smiles on the men he passed by, were all wonderful to him now. He had survived and he was going home.

Alexander and Hephaistion were with Perdiccas, Ptolemy, Philotas, Nicanor, Cleitus and Parmenion when he entered the tent. They said their farewells to him, wishing him a safe journey as they left.

"The brooch looks good on you," Alexander commented, signalling for Theseus to sit. "I have a troop waiting to accompany you, it should not take long to reach the port from here, then you will be home with your wife soon enough."

"Part of me feels as if I would like to stay, at least for a little while."

"We will be on the move soon," Hephaistion said.

"And we must say goodbye at some point," Theseus acknowledged. "I have enjoyed the times...looking back on them, I mean. Had I not survived then I might have looked differently on things, and there were times when I thought that I would not, even with you, Hephaistion...when I was with someone so capable as you."

"Now, I think you would have me seduce you," Hephaistion laughed.

Alexander clasped Hephaistion's hand and held it to him, saying nothing but a look between the two of them said it all.

"You look alike," Theseus noted, gaining a look from the dark-haired and the fair haired men in front of him. "In the clothes you are wearing, the style of them, you both wear the Star of Macedon and your chlamys match in colour."

He touched his own. "I must thank you for this, I shall keep it until the end."

Laughing, Alexander looked to Hephaistion. "He raids my things, I cannot stop him, one day he will be mistaken for me, that's a fact."

"It's not my fault if your things are kept conveniently within my grasp," Hephaistion replied.

"Have breakfast, Theseus. You have a long journey ahead of you today, I cannot afford to send Hephaistion but Seleucus will go with you and see you safely to the ship I have waiting." Alexander took a sip of wine and smiled. "Say 'hello' to Demosthenes for me."

Theseus laughed, then helped himself to some meat and bread, before selecting some grapes to eat and an apple. As he ate Alexander and Hephaistion talked about their journey, telling him of Granicus and of Hallicarnasus, the news that Darius had fled so any further battle might be a while coming.

He was used to hearing gossip from the agora as he ate, which ship was late, who had done the best deal, who was failing in their trade. This was new and enjoyable, he felt like a soldier, but one who would not see battle again.

When he was done Alexander and Hephaistion stood, walking with him to where a troop of cavalry were waiting, where Seleucus greeted him and turned to signal a page who brought Hermes and the horse that had pulled the water cart.

"Take your horses with you, Theseus," Hephaistion said, turning to him and smiling.

"Perhaps the horse that pulled the cart, but not Hermes, because he is your own and the pages are so fond of him."

"Fond enough for him not to die in battle," the page said, biting his lip as he realised he might have spoken out of turn.

"Take him," Hephaistion said. He is something of my own I would like to give you. Then he pulled off a silver ring from his little finger. "Give this to Dione," he said, pressing the ring in to Theseus' hand. "Thank her for sending her husband to fight for Alexander."

Ptolemy ran over, obviously anxious to speak to Alexander, he waited for a moment, but then broke the goodbyes. "Darius' mother, Alexander...the ladies of the court, his wife, they are all distressed, they think that Darius must be dead and they think they will be killed..."

"I'll come to see them soon," Alexander replied.

Ptolemy looked as if he wanted to say more, but stepped back.

Theseus clambered on to Hermes back, his legs still aching from the days before, he saw Hephaistion laughing at him, and remembered him looking the same when he had jumped down from Briseis and landed on his knees.

"We had a time," he said.

"Time enough," Hephaistion replied, holding out his hand and then pulling Theseus down in to an embrace. "I write to Xenocrates," he said, "I shall send letters to you there, let you know what you are missing."

Theseus nodded, not trusting his voice as there were tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He lifted his hand in a farewell, then turned Hermes away to follow Seleucus as he led the way home. He dare not risk another look, he closed his eyes, the memories of the last few days so vivid to him, he would keep the memories safe and they would live in him forever.

EPILOGUE

Hephaistion picked his way, carefully, through the remains of the demolished houses, looking over at the completed causeway, then to the siege engines, marvelling at their height, before looking across the sea for the ships that would take part in the coming battle.

Arriving at Alexander's tent he went inside to see Alexander discussing tactics with Parmenion, using a silver bowl, to act as Tyre and the fruit that had been in it as the troops that would attack.

He smiled and went to pour himself some wine, half listening to the talk as he took a seat beside the table, resting his feet on a low stool, closing his eyes for a moment and wondering if Parmenion had anything other in his life than to talk tactics, the same tactics, so many times. At least Alexander never seemed to tire of the man, though he wondered if it was more in obligation to his father's memory.

A leather bag lay on the table, its contents exposed and Hephaistion recognised Xenocrates' writing and reached for the letter, to find a small parcel attached to it. He broke the seal on Xenocrates letter, and found another one concealed within, he smiled as he realised it would be from Theseus, but kept the letter folded as he put Xenocrates' letter aside and opened the parcel.

As he did so, Parmenion got up, giving Alexander advice on how to be a king, once more. It was as though the man craved the position, thinking he was better at warfare than Alexander. Philotas always acted like a prince, full of his own importance.

Hephaistion gazed down at the contents of the parcel, then opened the letter and began to read, glancing up to note Parmenion's departure.

"Does Xenocrates say anything about Demosthenes?" Alexander asked, getting up and coming over to him.

Absently, Hephaistion pushed the philosopher's letter, along the table, to him. "I don't know, read it if you like."

"Who is that letter from?"

"Theseus. Dione was safely delivered of a little boy, he got home before the birth." Hephaistion reached in to the package and produced a small terracotta model of the child. "A fine son, they have called Hephaistion. He says if they have another son they will call him Alexander."

Alexander reached for the model. "It's fine work."

"But this is finer," Hephaistion replied, placing on the table a terracotta head of Alexander and then one of himself, detailed so that they fit together, the clay cut so that their shoulders fit, so their heads rested side by side.

"It's perfect," breathed Alexander. "He has captured you so well, Hephaistion."

"Theseus must have described us to his father, he would have made them. The one of you is stunning in its detail, he said he never forgot a face."

"What else does he say?" Alexander asked.

"He says a lot," smiled Hephaistion, glancing with approval at the portraits, before looking back at the letter. "They have a farm where they grow olives, with land that stretches to the sea and a fine house and servants...he said that he got spoilt with the pages attending him. Hermes is well, sharing a paddock with Briseis...he called the carthorse Briseis,"

"I'm sure he meant no offence," Alexander said, kissing Hephaistion's neck and caressing his arms.

"When his father wishes to retire..." Hephaistion leaned back as Alexander nibbled at his ear, then traced a path to his lips. "Do you want me to read this letter?" he breathed, trying to ignore Alexander's advances. "When his father wishes to retire he will build a house for him, by the...Alexander...by the sea," Hephaistion murmured, dropping the letter to the floor as he reached to embrace the man he loved.

He stood up so he could deepen their kisses and laughed as Alexander led him to his bed. "I'll read it to you later," he said, reaching to unclip Alexander's chiton.

THE END


End file.
